Galeia
by EmmyHippo
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at the guild, beaten up, suddenly everything begins to go wrong for Fairy Tail. A war between Fairies and Demons begins, and somehow, everything is connecting to the girl. Demons and Fairies collide in an epic war, but why is this war started over a little girl, how special could she be? (Couples: Gale, Nalu, Gruvia, OcXOc, etc.) (Now accepting OC's)
1. Chapter 1: The girl

**Lucy's POV**

"Man, Lu-chan, nothing weird has happened for a while." Levy said, looking at her cup of water.

"Yeah, everything is as usual, Natsu and Gray are fighting by the gate." I said, looking at the boys.

"What are you waiting for, you perverted punk?"Natsu said, knocking heads with Gray.

"Nothing, you pathetic pyro!" Gray replied, already out of his clothes and in his underwear alone.

Uh-oh, Erza is walking towards them." Levy said, already pitying the boys, "Mirajane is giving drinks to Cana." Levy pointed out, looking down at the other end of the bar. Cana was chugging an entire barrel of beer.

"Happy is trying to impress Carla, who is trying to talk to Wendy." I stated, looking at Happy, trying to give a fish to Carla while she was talking with Wendy, "Master is in his office."

"Jet and Droy left on a mission without me." Levy sighed, looking at the usual team shadow-gear table, "Gajeel is in his usual corner with Lily." I smiled, of course, Levy would notice Gajeel and his exceed partner.

"Everyone else is out on a job." I said, looking around, then Elfman walked into sight, yelling stuff like 'That's MANLY!' 'Be a MAN!' or 'What an UNMANLY thing!'

"And Elfman won't stop going on about 'MEN'!" Me and Levy said at the same time, giggling so hard, we were out of breathe when we stopped.

"So, it's just a normal day, then!" I said in boredom. Just after I said that, the gates opened, revealing a girl about 7 years old, younger than Wendy, with orange hair and eyes, and orange and white clothes. I looked closely, she was covered in multiple bruises and scratches.

"Help me, please…" she said, falling to the ground.

"Guys, that little girl is injured!" Levy, Wendy, and Mirajane quickly jumped up, running to her in response to my yell. Levy checked to see if the girl was ok, Mira checked for a pulse, getting ready to move her to the infirmary, while Wendy used her magic to heal the girl. Then, Mirajane began to move the girl while Levy helped her, and Wendy kept healing her.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, staring without moving. "Who was that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, flame brain." Gray said, watching the girls take her to the infirmary.

"Flame brain?! What do you mean by that, ice princess?!" Natsu growled, raising a fiery fist towards Gray, while Gray got in a fighting stance, getting his ice magic ready. Erza appeared right behind them both.

"STOP!" Erza shouted, knocking both Natsu's and Gray's heads together, with a deafening crack. She dragged them away mumbling, "Honestly, they can't stop fighting for one minute!" Other than that, things were normal except for the girls' attending to the hurt. Gajeel was thinking in his corner.

**Gajeel's POV**

_Salamander and Ice for brains are as dumb as ever. But, that smell, it couldn't be, she's been long gone, she was taken away a long time ago… _I thought. I grabbed Pantherlily, gave him instructions, watched him fly off, and then followed the girls into the infirmary.

**Levy's POV**

I sat next to the girl, waiting for any sign of recovery. Wendy was taking a nap after using up so much magic energy, while Mira had to go back to her bar duties, leaving me to wait for the girl to wake up. From what we had found, her name appeared to be Galeia, or that's what it said on the tag inside of her clothes, I'd still ask the girl what her name was, just in case. She was pretty young, she looked younger than Wendy, yet she was so roughed up! As she had been healed, the orange had changed into a dark, soothing green, which was a very interesting thing to have happen, or, at least to me. I sensed a presence behind me, just as I was about to confront who it was, she woke up.

**Galeia's POV**

I felt calm for some reason, there was no pain, I tried to remember what had happened before I had passed out. I gave up on it and opened my eyes, only to find a girl with blue hair and hazel eyes staring at me. I was in shock. "Hello!" The blue-haired girl said.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, sitting up and backing away I tried to think, all I could remember was heading to those two familiar smells, when I looked closer, the girl in front of me looked familiar. "Levy-oneechan?" I asked in fear and relief at the same time. She gave a confused look.

"How do you know my name?" Levy-oneechan asked in return, Oh no! What have I done, I have to get out of here now! "What's your name, little girl?"

"… My name is Gale, My real name is Galeia, but I prefer Gale, I'm sorry, goodbye!" I said, knocking out Levy-oneechan with my sleep magic. I quickly got out of the bed, leaving Levy-oneechan sleeping, I ran to the entrance. But before I could escape, I bumped into something huge, falling down.

"You should watch where you're going, shorty." A very deep voice said above me, I sniffed the air, the smell was familiar, I looked up, it was Gajeel-oniisan. No, it couldn't be, I can't bump into him now! I stood up and backed away from him slowly, and in disbelief at my bad luck. "Who are you, because you can't be Galeia." I was so desperate to get out now, that I ran out the window. Luckily, chasing me wasn't Gajeel-oniisan's first priority, the last thing I could see was him checking on Levy-oneechan. I ran farther away, not wanting either of them to chase me, for their own safety.

**Gajeel's POV**

I had followed Shrimp and the girl to find out what was going on, but just as she woke up, she knocked out Shrimp, she seemed scared of something, then as she tried to escape, I stepped out of the shadows, blocking her way, she bumped head first into me. "You should watch where you're going, shorty." I said, staring at her. She smells like Galeia, but I know better than that, Galeia has been gone for a long time. "Who are you, because you can't be Galeia." I asked, wanting some answers. She slowly stood up and backed away; she turned around and jumped out the window, running away quickly. I was about to chase her when I remembered Shrimp, I ran over to Shrimp and shook her. "Shrimp, wake up!" My first attempt didn't work, maybe I should try a more annoying nick name? "Shorty, get up!" Hmm… Maybe hostility doesn't work. Looks like I'll have to use her real name, I sighed at the thought of it, maybe shaking her lightly could help too? I began to gently shake her, "Levy, are you ok?" Her eyes began to move, she's still alive, ok, that's good.

"Gajeel?" Shrimp asked, her eyes tired.

"Yeah, it's me, Shrimp." I replied, looking at her. She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

"Thank you." She said, drifting back off into sleep. _What was she thanking me for?_


	2. Chapter 2: The exceed

**A/N: OK, if you notice differences, my editor is super strict, it's my sister, she has no imagination at all. And Sis, if you read this, you know it's true.**

**Gajeel's POV**

Demon Girl, Bunny Girl, Salamander, and Master busted into the infirmary. Salamander appeared to be worried. "Levy, are you OK? We heard someone scream!" He said very loudly, nearly shouting.

He got a "Ssh, flame brain!" in reply from me, as I pointed to the sleeping blue-haired girl on the bed. Bunny girl immediately rushed to Shrimp's side. "Don't worry, Bunny girl, Shrimp's ok, she's just sleeping." Demon Girl appeared to be confused.

"Wait, where's the girl who was injured?" Demon Girl asked, looking around the room.

"The other shorty jumped out of the window, and ran away, her name is Galeia, somehow, she knew both mine and Shrimp's names, she seemed to be scared." I said, slowly drifting off into a side note towards the end. Master seemed to have noticed that I tensed at the girl's name, and I knew more then I had told them, but he didn't seem to want to pry at this moment.

"Gajeel, what happened here?" Master asked, wondering why Levy was asleep. I started from the beginning, when I followed the girl's to the infirmary.

_Meanwhile, at Galeia's side of this story…_

Galeia kept running from Fairy Tail, finally, she turned into a nearby alleyway. Looking around the alley, she cried "Nessa! Where are you, Nessa?" She kept looking around, waiting for a response.

"Over here." A voice came from a figure in the shadows, they stepped out of the shadows, revealing an exceed. The exceed had huge, sparkling blue eyes, she had pale pink skin, as well as a pale pink tail, while the end of the tail was red. She was wearing a sleeveless rainbow dress, as well rainbow sleeves that covered her paws, and red tennis shoes on her feet. She had her hands out in front of her, looking very calm. "How do you feel now, Galy?" she teased.

"I'm fine, they healed me quite nicely, and I told you to not call me Galy!" the now orange-haired Galeia replied, annoyed. "But that's not the point, we need to leave and hide now, before they follow me! All right, let's fly!" While Galeia was saying this, Vanessa had begun to spread her wings out, revealing rainbow wings that were very long. As soon as Galeia had said 'let's fly!' Vanessa picked Galeia up and flew into the air. Nessa went into super-speed, leaving a rainbow of light behind her, they had already been passing over the woods when Nessa suddenly stopped. Galeia jolted forwards in her arms. "Ow! What was that for? Mmm!" Galeia said as her mouth was covered.

"Ssh!" Nessa said looking in front of them. There was a black exceed up in the sky, he had just barely stopped too late. "Who are you and why are you following us?" The black exceed turned around, he had a scar right next to his left eye, and tiny eyes, as well as a sword on his back. He frowned.

"Darn, mission failed." He muttered. "I would like to ask you that same question, fellow exceed." He shouted to Nessa.

"You first."

"Fine, my name is Pantherlily." Nessa sniffed the air; she sensed danger from the cat.

"You didn't answer my second question!" Vanessa yelled at Pantherlily. Vanessa whispered to Galeia,"Galy, if I drop you into that nearby tall tree, will you make it to the ground and then run?"

"Of course. Go for it!" she replied. Nessa then dropped her into the tree below.

"You have to answer my question first." Pantherlily replied to Vanessa's question. He watched Galeia, "Where is your companion going?"

"Have no fear about my companion, she's harmless, as for your question, I am Vanessa, but my partner calls me Nessa." Vanessa answered, tensing up, as if ready for combat.

"Well then, to answer your second question, I followed you here because my partner asked me to follow your companion in case she escaped. I assume we must fight now." Pantherlily said, drawing his sword and growing to the size of a human, the sword grew, too.

"If you say so." Vanessa said, grinning, "I guess I should grow, too." Vanessa grew, of course, her clothes did too, she was the same size as Pantherlily. She drew a sword from behind her, it was just the right size for her now. Where did she get that? It wasn't there before, Pantherlily thought. "Get ready, Pantherlily!" she cried as she charged.

**Galeia's POV**

I slid down the tree, landing safely on the ground. I ran as soon as I touched the ground. I saw that the cave we were heading for was far away; this would take longer than I had thought. When I looked up, I saw grown Vanessa, and the grown version of the exceed that was following them locked in a sword fight. "Go, Nessa!" I cheered, I saw Nessa's ear twitch as a sign that she heard me, she began to fight harder. I have to keep going, she's waiting for me! I thought as I ran for the cave.

**Gajeel's POV**

As I had just finished explaining what happened when I heard a voice from far away; "Go, Nessa!" It was her voice, with the same cheerfulness as back then. It's her, but how? I have to leave now! I quickly jumped out the window and ran in the direction of the voice. "Lily!" I cried as loud as I could, so that he could hear me.

**Pantherlily's POV**

The fight was taking a toll on me, Miss Vanessa was very powerful, she was overcoming me when I heard Gajeel's voice crying my name. Damn! I thought, I'll have to run away! "I'm sorry, Miss Vanessa. But I'm afraid I have to leave now, my partner is calling." I said, retracting my sword and replacing on my back as I shrunk to my normal size. She did the same except her sword disappeared into the air.

"Ok, Mr. Pantherlily, I will have continue this some other time, as my companion requires my help as well, goodbye." She said, diving down and following the path her companion went. I flew to Gajeel, picking him up.

"Lily, you know those girls you were following?" Gajeel asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I just got out of a fight with a fellow exceed." I replied.

"Pale pink fur?"

"Yes."

"Rainbow wings?"

"Yes again."

"Okay. Wait, did you let her get away?"

"I was interrupted," I said starting to feel an evil aura from Gajeel.

"Stupid Cat. Can't handle a girl exceed." He muttered, the aura getting stronger as we flew towards them.

"Who do you think it was that interrupted me?"

"Just fly fast, stupid cat."

"Got it." I said, flying off towards the mountains, "And I'm an exceed, not a cat!"

**All right, what did you guys think? Leave your comments and reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: How much does she know?

**A/N: Ok, I love the support I've read, now remember, there will be a new mystery or answer each chapter, so don't skip, but I will from now on write the mysteries and any answers from the story so far at the bottom! Please remember to comment and review! And tell me what you think of it, honestly. And sorry about the joke Galeia makes, I don't like them, but it seemed funny for that moment.**

**Galeia's POV**

I was running to the cave, when I was suddenly picked up off of my feet. "Hey!" I cried, looking behind to see who picked me up to find Nessa flying me to the cave. "Nessa! How did you finish your fight so quickly?"

"Mr. Pantherlily had to leave to return to his partner, but we need to go faster." Nessa replied while going into super speed.

"Huh? Why?" I said, looking at Nessa, confused.

"He was following us before for a reason; his partner is on his way with Mr. Pantherlily as we speak, so if we want to reach the cave and escape, we need to go fast." Nessa answered in all seriousness, looking at the meeting place.

**Mystery Person's POV**

Ugh! Where is she? I thought, looking out the cave, she's late, _**AGAIN**_! She always takes her time, I thought, shaking my head.

**Gajeel's POV**

I couldn't believe it, it really could be her, but how? I thought, she doesn't look any different then back then! Wait, who's that in front of us? It was a pale pink cat, er, exceed with a rainbow trail behind her. "Lily, that's them, speed up and stop them!" I shouted, getting ready for my plan. Lily went into hyper speed, in just a matter of seconds, we were right over them, I turned my hand into iron clubs, and shot them towards the cat. They went right behind her wings, causing her to go in a downwards spiral into the ground. Before the cat and Galeia could get up and run, Lily and I landed a few steps in front of them. "Hey, did you really think you could escape without answering my questions?" I said, crossing my arms.

**Galeia's POV**

Oh, this is just great! I'm already late as it is, but now I have to face Gajeel-oniisan! I wish this would all end! I stood up at the same time as Nessa, with her growing to my size as she stood. "What questions would you be talking about?" I said, making it seem as if I had forgotten earlier.

"Well, I would love to know some names." He replied, waiting for an answer.

"Levy, Natsu, Pantherlily, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Mirajane. Those are some." I said, seeing the shock on his face, but he quickly recovered and went back to a poker face.

"Sorry, it seems you're confused, I meant yours." He said, seemingly annoyed.

"Oh, oops," I said, smiling, as my haired turned blonde, "Blonde moment! My name is Galeia, as I said earlier, and my companion is Vanessa."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Galy." He replied, looking for a reaction, he saw my smile twitch, which caused him to smile. "Well now, Galy, I'd like to know now, why haven't you changed?" My face fell, he remembered! I hoped this wouldn't happen until afterwards, but my luck is just that bad, today. I realized, it was today messing me up!

"I'm terribly sorry; Mr. Gajeel, but I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, with a fake, sweet smile. Suddenly, Pantherlily jumped up in the air, raising his sword towards me, I threw a look at Nessa as if to say, 'this one's yours' as I stepped back. Nessa pulled her sword out and blocked Pantherlily's sword, pushing him back. "Good try, but I'm smarter than I look." I said, giving him a wide, creepy, menacing smile. Gajeel-oniisan's eyes widened, as if he just realized how different I am. While he was shocked, I was about to take this opportunity to whistle, telling Nessa it was time to go, but I heard steps all around me, so I got in a fighting stance. Just as I got into a fighting stance, a mob of people burst out of the trees, about 10 people in total. I was looking at the people, trying to find something to tell me who they were from, until I saw the mark on one of the attacker's fore arm. It was a black horn with red stripes, I looked at it in terror, I panicked, when I came to my senses, I began to speak, "Mr. Gajeel, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. Right now."

"What, and leave you to fight this many people?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, this is my battle." I said, looking at Nessa, giving her a look that said, 'take him if he doesn't go.' She nodded in agreement.

"Of course not! You can't take them all on!"

"Gajy! Just leave!" I shouted, he stopped, in pure shock, I was going to pay for that later, I gave Nessa the sign. Nessa grabbed Gajeel and flew off at hyperspeed, with Pantherlily following.

"Oh, so little Amazing thinks she can take us on?" one of the men said, mockingly. I growled as my hair turned red.

"Of course!" I yelled, charging towards them.

**Mystery Person's POV**

She's not coming, is she? She's _**really**_ late, I thought.

**A/N, again: Ha! You thought you'd see her magic? Of course not! But I may as well write the mysteries we have so far; 1: Who is Galeia, and how does she know about Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Pantherlily? (Ok, Lily is actually not too surprising.) 2: How does Gajeel know her and what relationship does 'Gajy' have with 'Galy'? 3: Why does Galeia's hair change colors and what magic does she use, that I won't tell you about right now? 4: What guild are those men from, and why are they after Galeia? 5: Why does Galeia use a dumb blonde joke? ****(JK, JK!)**** And the real 5: Who is the mystery person, and who is the really late girl they are waiting for? One or more of these mysteries might be answered in the next one, or another mystery will appear, driving you all crazy. Who knows? Please remember to review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alex

**A/N: I have nothing to do, so I will upload one chapter every day or so, this will go on for a while.**

**Gajeel's POV**

I was shocked, she knew she would lose, yet she told me, why would she do that? I realized, she told me because she's not coming back! I just realized another thing; I'm not on the ground. Shit! Where am I? I struggled as I looked around, I was back in Magnolia, the guild hall was right in front of me, I looked up to find Vanessa flying me instead of Lily! "Stupid cat! Release me now!" I yelled, struggling to get out of her grip.

"Fine, as you wish." She replied letting go of me, letting me fall. I hate it when things go this way, I kept falling and falling, I was wondering how far from the ground I was, when I hit it.

"AGH! Stupid cat, that hurt!" I yelled at Vanessa, who was flying away. "Lily! I could use some help!" But before Lily arrived, I heard something.

"Solid Script: ESCAPE!" a voice said behind me, after a few seconds, I popped out of the ground, and turned around to find Shrimp, holding her magic pen.

"Shrimp! What are you doing here, you should be in bed!" I yelled at her, crossing my arms.

"Honestly, Gajeel, I wasn't hurt, I just got a sleep spell cast on me! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Well, Shrimp, you should stay there just in case and leave this to me!"

"Oh, yeah, because you _totally_ have this covered." She rolled her eyes.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but-"Lily said, landing right next to us.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" We both yelled at Lily, interrupting him.

"Whatever you guys say," he said, giving us a mischievous look, "but shouldn't we start heading towards Miss Galeia and Miss Vanessa?"

"Of course! Let's get going, Lily!" I said as Lily picked me up, and flew off.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Shrimp yelled, running after us.

**Galeia's POV**

I had finished up my fight with the guild members as Nessa appeared. "Hey, Nessa! Ready to go?" I said, my hair changing back to it's blonde color.

"Of course!" Nessa replied, picking me up, leaving for the cave. It only took a few minutes to reach the cave. I walked up to the entrance.

"Hey, Al- OW!" I said, being interrupted by a shoe hitting my face, I fell backwards, landing on the ground. "Ow, what was that for, Alex?" I said rubbing my head.

"That's for being so late! What could make you be so late?" Alex replied, crossing her arms. Alex had short, choppy, pale pink hair, and was dressed in a long sleeve dress that stopped an inch above her knees, she had long white boots, that stopped 2 inches or so under her knees. On her fingers were multiple rings, each had a different picture on them. She appeared to be very angry.

"It's not my fault! I ran into some similar faces, and then I got into a fight! What was I supposed to do?" I asked, trying to plea my case.

"Leave early?" she answered cruelly.

"Never mind. We need to leave, they found us." I said, seriously.

"You mean _them_?" She said, her eyes widening in fear.

"Yeah, they were who I fought." I answered, nodding my head.

"Who's '_them'_?" I was surprised. When I turned around, it was Gajy-oniisan, I froze in fear.

**Gajeel's POV**

"Galy, who's '_them_'?" I asked, wondering why they were so scared.

"Um, hi, random stranger, what are you doing here?" Galy said, with very poor acting.

"Galy, who's attacking you, and why haven't you changed?" I asked, wondering what happened to her.

"Oh, Mr. Gajeel, It's my own problem, you don't have to worry!" she said, seemingly trying to get out of this conversation. Then her head snapped up, I was shocked by this sudden movement, she took this chance to run towards me, and before I could react she had run out of the cave. I turned around and chased after her. She jumped down to the trail leading to the cave, back into the woods, I followed, she was running really fast. Then I saw Shrimp in front of her, Galy seemed to be running to be running towards her. All I could do was run faster. Then I saw a projectile head towards Shrimp, before it could hit her, Galy tackled Shrimp to the ground, protecting her from the attack.

"Galy, Shrimp! Are you guys ok?" I yelled, running towards them, and then I felt something hit me. Suddenly, I was trapped, I couldn't move, I heard Shrimp's scream after looking at me.

**Levy's POV**

"Gajeel!" I screamed, he wasn't moving, and I was being held down by a girl. Wait, a girl? I looked down to see Galeia holding me down; I looked a nearby tree to see a tiny dart sticking out of it. She saved me! She stood up, and pulled out a sword.

"All right, I've had enough, Demon Horn members! Come out now!" she yelled, swinging her sword. Demon Horn? I've never heard of that guild, legal or not. Suddenly, 9 people stepped out of the trees. "What do you guys want, he's no one special, aren't you here for me? Leave him out of this!"

"Oh, but we are here for you, we just took him, too." One of the men said, pointing to Gajeel revealing a striped horn-like mark on his arm.

"Fine! Try and take me down, again!" she yelled, she gave me a look saying, 'Run!' I did as I was told. But, I kept watching from a distance away, behind a tree.

She counted her opponents, but she counted 9, something was apparently off to her. Then, she gasped, she looked up to see a man right above her and right as he landed, he knocked her out, she fell to the ground. I gasped, watching in horror as one of the men activated transportaion magic. "No!" I cried, running towards them, and I was almost there when they disappeared, "GAJEEL!"

**A/N: Well, that was surprising, eh? Now to our mysteries**: **1: Who is Galeia, and how does she know about Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Pantherlily? (Ok, Lily is actually not too surprising.) 2: How does Gajeel know her and what relationship does 'Gajy' have with 'Galy'? 3: Why does Galeia's hair change colors and what magic does she use? 4: Q. What guild are those men from, and why are they after Galeia? A. They are from Demon horn, but we do not know why they are after her. And 5: Q. Who is the mystery person, and who is the really late girl they are waiting for? A. The mystery person was a girl named Alex, and she was waiting for Galeia. We have 1 ½ answers so far, but we still have more waiting, please remember to review and comment!**


	5. Chapter 5: 7 years & 14 years

**A/N: So, big shocker last time, eh? Glad to see another one? Well, I am! Enjoy! Also, this is mostly talking on the Gajeel/Galeia part.**

**Levy's POV**

"GAJEEL!" I screamed, pounding the ground as hard as I could. He was gone, because of me! It's all my fault! But, if I'm going to get Gajeel back, I need to tell the others! I got up, getting ready to go to the guild, when I sensed a presence behind me. I debated on whether to confront it, or leave it be, I decided to confront it, because last time I didn't and look where it got me! "Solid Script: Trap!" I yelled, I heard the trap open, and then a girl screamed, a girl? I ran over to the girl, she had pink hair and caramel brown eyes.

"Ah, release me!" she said, struggling to get out.

"Who are you, and where's my Gajeel?" I asked, kneeling to look straight at the girl. She looked about 10 years old, and she was tall for her age, or at least that's how it seemed.

"My name is Alex, and I don't know where Galeia or Gajeel went." She replied, looking down. I sighed, she didn't know, then I realized something, that girl from before, she saved me, and I let her get captured.

I gasped, "Was this Galeia person your friend?" I asked, staring at her, she nodded in reply, and then she looked up and gave me the puppy dog eyes. They were so pleading, sad, and big, with her caramel eyes, I couldn't say no. I released the trap, and let her climb out. "Ok, I've released you, but I need you to come with me to my guild, so we can get Gajeel and Galeia back, ok? She nodded, following me as I began to walk back to the guild.

**Galeia's POV**

"Ugh…" I moaned, rubbing my head. My head hurt for some reason, well, they always were less then delicate when recapturing you. They? Oh, crap, I was captured by the Horn's AGAIN. I moved to sit up, and bonked my head against something metal. Ugh, this is not a good day for my head. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at Gajeel. "AHHH!" I yelled, sitting up and trying to back up. What is it with Gajeel-oniisan and Levy-oneechan and their staring at me while I'm unconscious? I began to observe my surroundings, well; I was back in Horn territory, and after all, I'm in a dark, gloomy black room with one window, that's attached to the locked door. And this was new, I had magical restraining bracelets, and anklets that also did the same as my bracelets and they kept my feet near the bed, unless instructed otherwise. Dang, they got smarter; it's going to be harder this time.

"SO, where are we, Galy?" Gajeel asked, sitting on his bed now.

"Sigh, we're in prison in the Demon Horn guild hall." I replied putting my head in my hands.

"Why are we here?"

"You're here because of me. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Gajy."

"Ok, why are you here?"

"I'm special, they look everywhere for special children to take in and turn them into weapon's. Me and my friend unfortunate enough to be found soon after we met."

"But, if I remember nothing was special about you, nothing should be, but yet, you are special, your hair changes colors, you have remarkable sword skills, you're very smart, and you're only 7, when you should be 21. What happened?"

"You're right, I wasn't special, then, but 14 years trapped with non-humans, doesn't help you stay normal."

"14 years, then-"

"Yes, I disappeared with Metellicana on the date 7-7-777, and never came back until 791."

"Then what changed, how do you know so much about my life?"

"I saw you, in my dreams, every night, and I was sad, because you acted so evil, until you met her."

"Shrimp changed me?" I smirked at his comment.

"I never said who, but, yes, Levy Mcgarden changed you, for the better, after you hurt her, you became just a bit weaker, and then Natsu beat you. You saw what she was, and you wanted to change back into what you were, with me. You changed, and I was so happy, I couldn't stand it. Then, I saw you with her for the S-class trip. Soon after that, the dreams stopped, for 7 years. When I saw another one, I left to find you immediantly, I was afraid you were dead when they stopped. I can't say anymore, not now."

"Why not?"

"We have company, and they want to help us play with our kidnappers."

**Natsu's POV**

After Levy woke up and left the infirmary to help Gajeel, I stayed behind, tied to one of the pillars in the guild hall, left fighting with Gray. "You know you shouldn't have tried to follow her, Flame Brain." Gray pointed out.

"Shut up, Popsicle Princess." I replied.

"Hey, who's a Popsicle Princess, Fiery Mouth Breather?"

"You, you Pervy Popsicle, you already lost your clothes." I stated, looking at him in only his under wear.

"AHH!" Wendy screamed.

"Ah, look what you've done now! Wendy is terrified!" I said, looking at Wendy. She was talking with Levy, who had a pink-haired girl with her.

"Not that! Although that is disturbing, Gray, Levy said that Gajeel was kidnapped with a girl named Galeia by the Demon Horn guild!" Wendy yelled, the whole guild went silent and then into an uproar, someone freed me from my pillar as I made my way to the front of the guild to search out Gajeel. I followed his scent into this weird building in the middle of the woods.

"Now, Natsu, before you go in there-" Lucy said, trying to tell me something

"He's already gone." Wendy interrupted, shaking her head as I had entered the guild hall, I met a dude with a weird bandanna that said 'Demon Horn' on the front.

I punched him in the face and yelled loud enough for all of them to hear, "Fairy Tail has come knocking!"

**Galeia's POV**

"Ah, Natsu is as crazy as ever." Gajeel and I said, shaking our heads.

"Well, guess it's time to move." Gajeel said, standing up. Huh? But what can he do with out his magic, oh, I thought looking at his wrists, there are no bracelets. He smashed the door down with his club. He bowed, pointing to the now open archway, "You first, my lady."

"I'd love to, but I require some assistance." I said, pointing to my anklets. He noticed, and quickly cut the lacrimas controlling them. "Thanks." I ran out the door and up the stairs and into the hall to find Natsu. "Natsu, my name is Galeia, Gajeel is right behind me, we need to leave now."

"Huh?" Natsu said as I pushed him out the door of the guild with Gajeel trailing behind me.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail, run back now, before reinforcements come!" I yelled, my hair turning gray as I began to push everyone in the guild towards their guild until they were running by themselves. We made it back to the guild hall, alive, luckily, after everyone was inside, I yelled what I wanted to know. "Where is the guild master, and may I talk to him?"

**A/N: Ok, I have given too much away in this chapter, BUT you don't know it all yet, you don't know exactly how Gajeel and Galeia know each other, or what her magic is, or where she was, but I've given too much away, so there's no answers next time, only mysteries, ok? Well, please review and comment! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk & The Pain

**A/N: There will be multiple comments or just one through the story, just letting you know.**

**Galeia's POV**

"Right here, dearie." Master Makarov said, appearing from behind me, "Follow me." he waved his hand for me to follow him, I trailed behind him until we were inside of his office. I sat down in a chair in front of his desk, it was quite comfortable for a chair, I came back to my senses when he sat down in front of me. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know what's begun." I said, looking him in the eyes, mine was blazing with a fire, as if challenging him to lie to me.

"Of course, it was unavoidable." He sighed, looking down, putting his arms on the desk, and looked back up.

"It could have been avoided, Lucy could've sent Virgo to drill a hole to take Gajeel out, but you guys came barging in, and took me too, so why?" I asked, my eyes softening.

"Why, what, dearie?"

"Why start a war over me, one little girl? I'm not special." I looked down at my hands.

"Look up, Galeia, I know you're not normal, or you wouldn't have been taken by the Demon Horn guild, and it was unavoidable because we are opposites, Demons and Fairies fight for survival and justice." My hair turned light blue at his words, and I couldn't help but begin to cry. He extended his arm and patted me on my head, "Now, now, dear, there's no need to cry, but could you explain your story?" I nodded as I started from the beginning. **(Ha! You aren't hearing it yet!)**

**Levy's POV**

I had gotten lost in the giant crowd that had gone to Demon Horn, just find myself running back to the guild, for some reason, the back was being pushy. Then when I had finally gotten back, I couldn't find Gajeel anywhere in the crowd, I kept circling around until I finally shouted, "Gajeel!"

"What is it, Shrimp?" a voice replied from behind me, just hearing that word, 'Shrimp' made my eyes tear up. I turned around to see Gajeel in front of me.

"Gajeel!" I yelled, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck, "I thought that I'd lost you." I whispered in his ear. Suddenly, my face went as red as Erza's hair, feeling embarrassed, I released my arms, falling to the ground, landing softly.

"Well, Shrimp, glad to see you're ok, have you gotten a little taller?" he said, patting my head. I felt annoyed, but was too happy to say anything. Suddenly, a thought flew into my mind, but it didn't seem to be mine it was a different voice, but it kept repeating the same thought; 'Go outside.' I wondered why, but nothing dangerous could happen, right?

"Gajeel, I'm gonna go outside for a second, be right back." I said, walking out the guild door. Then, I realized, I don't say 'gonna.' I was about to turn around when someone kicked me away from the door, it felt rough, but not as rough as the kind I've felt before, I began to stand back up.

"Oh, so little Princess is tough enough to stand back up?" a voice said, coming from somewhere near me, "You know," the voice said, suddenly, I felt a fist on my stomach, pushing me towards the tree, I hit it with an impact that really hurt, "most people don't get back up." I turned my head to see a shadowy figure, I couldn't make out more than a shadow to tell it was a man. I tried to get back up, yet I failed, but I kept trying. "OH, looks like you still haven't learned your lesson." I felt a foot under my stomach, kicking me up into the air. I felt something rock hard push me back down even harder. "I guess it's up to me to teach you that you don't get back up!" I endured through that torture for what seemed to be 10 minutes. Finally, he stood me up next to the tree, letting me fall to the ground. As I hit the ground, I assessed the damage from the pain, I had a couple of bruised ribs, one of my arms and legs appears to be broken, and I have a concussion. I haven't had a bit of blood come out, yet, I felt like I was about to faint, the man who had hurt me had already disappeared, so with my last bit of strength, I whispered one word before I gave into the darkness.

"Gajeel…"

**Gajeel's POV**

The shrimp does have feelings for me, I thought as Shrimp went outside, shutting the doors behind her. Then everyone started gathering around me about who the girl with gray hair was, since she came out of Demon Horn with me. I refused to answer and was under interrogation for 8 minutes, and then Master came out with Galeia, suddenly, the guild went deadly silent. The master appeared to have information on Demon Horn.

"Excuse me." He said, raising his hand, and then waved it towards Galeia, "I have gathered the information of what happened and how from Miss Galeia here, and also information of the guild that took her, Gajeel, and many others. And now, because we have taken one of their precious prisoners, and barged into their guild, messing it up, we are at war with The Demon Horn guild." I began to look around for Shrimp, but I couldn't find her, "Make sure to take buddies with you and do a sleepover, or something to ensure your safety." Just then, in the middle of the silence, I heard something.

"Gajeel..." Shrimp's voice whispered, seemingly weak. Shrimp! I thought, as I ran towards the doors, as I opened them, I saw her. She was bruised and battered all over, with the Demon Horn guild sign painted on her stomach.

"Levy!" I shouted, running to her, as I examined her, it was nearly exactly the same, same tree, same torture, kind of same signing, only not so much damage this time. This seemed like a cruel nightmare, but this time, it was reality, and a cruel twist of fate, it never seemed to be in her favor, or mine. The others began to run outside, I was so angry, I needed to get it out. "DEMON HORN!" I yelled at the skys.

**Mystery Person's POV**

At somewhere near Gajeel, I cringed in my hiding spot, he was **really** angry.

**A/N: So that's this exciting chapter of Galeia, with a new mystery, hopefully no answers, but I have one request of you fans. I need OC's, a lot, first of all, I need bad guys to face off against FT and I need a love interest for Galeia, so, please write your submissions in the comments, here are some character details you'll need to include, I take all entries into account, thank you for helping, here it is:**

**Name****:**

**Gender****:**

**Magic**** (Be specific, please):**

**Physical Description****:**

**Personality****:**

**Weapon**** (if you have one):**

**Clothes****:**

**History**** (can be short for villains, for Galeia, make it LONG):**

**Side****:**

**Don't forget to comment and review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pain

**A/N: This is a warning for the ending A/N, it's long.**

**Galeia's POV**

I was already embarrassed enough when I had to walk into the guild and demand to talk to the master, but being introduced before them was terrifying. Watching all of their beady eyes and hearing their questions afterwards, I could barely stand it, but the thing that broke me was hearing Gajeel's shout.

"Levy!" he had shouted before, I became extremely worried and proceeded to climb up onto the railing. He had just shouted, "DEMON HORN!"

"Nessa!" I shouted, loud enough for her to hear, and then I jumped off of the railing, feeling confident. I heard the guild's uproar of my jumping up, until they saw the cat that flew to me and caught me, proceeding to fly to the door. Good old Nessa, she's always ready for almost any random thing I ask, I thought as we exited the guild. As we were crossing towards Gajeel, I noticed he was hugging to something, and I smelled a few drops of salty water. _No, it couldn't be_, I thought as we touched down next to him, I saw the residue of tears on his face, and worst of all, what he was crying over. It was Levy-oneechan, she had bruises all over, her left arm and right leg appeared to be broken. And worst of all, painted on her stomach was the symbol I had grown to hate, the sign of Demon Horn, I gasped as I put my hands over my mouth. "No! No!" I sobbed, backing away from Gajeel slowly, keeping my eyes fixated on Levy, I felt myself trip on a rock, and fell backwards, but I still kept backing away. _This is all my fault, if I had never come to Fairy Tail, Levy-oneechan, Gajeel-oniisan, everyone would be better._

I couldn't stay, I decided then and there, _it's time to leave_, for good. I got up, turned around and began to run away. "Nessa, time to move!" I shouted, still running, I heard her flying behind me, I felt her paws pick me up, I stopped running, but still went into aerodynamic form. Gajeel noticed that I was moving away, and turned towards us, setting Levy down gently.

"Lily, GO!" he shouted, standing up to watch us, I kept looking behind me as did Nessa, expecting him to come from behind from the guild, after 2 seconds, I realized. If he's not coming from behind us, then, there's only one other perspective, in front of us, I turned to find myself facing a sword, I moved evasively out of Nessa's arms to protect her, leaving me alone, falling. The dull side of the sword hit my chest full on, I felt the air knocked out of my lungs, I fell even faster towards the ground then I would have without the hit. I felt the darkness circling around me, my last sight was Nessa racing towards me, I smiled thinking, _if I die, at least my last sight was Nessa_, I waved my hand, as I gave in to the surrounding darkness.

**Vanessa's POV**

I was extremely worried when Galy had dashed off all of a sudden, I was about to chase after her, when I saw Pantherlily drawing his sword, I quickly grabbed my sword off of my back, and blocked his attack. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Vanessa, but I must keep you here, or else my partner will be very upset." He said as our swords clashed over and over again. This was getting quite annoying, I had thought, I always watch her run off and most times, it ends badly.

"How about we take this outside?" I had asked as I flew past him outside, watching where Galy was, she was running towards this girl, I was about to charge towards her when I saw a sword out the corner of my eye, I moved my sword to block it. I had forgotten for a second that I was in a fight, so I began to fight my hardest. The fight went on until I saw a flash of light behind me; I looked down to see that Galy was knocked out and in the middle of a magic circle. "Galy!" I shouted, diving for her, I was 10 feet away when it grew so bright, I couldn't see anything, I stopped fly for a second, and when I opened my eyes, and she was gone. Then I heard another scream.

"GAJEEL!" a little blue-haired girl screamed pounding the ground, I felt extremely sorry for her, but I couldn't do anything but watch, suddenly, she stood up and began to run to the nearby building that she had run that fellow to for Galeia. I began to follow, and waited on the roof for Fairy Tail to rescue Galy. I saw her after a while when the whole guild was running back into the guild hall, I saw her bringing up the back, so I went in and waited in the back where no one would notice me. After all that had happened, I just went into a trance, and then I heard Galy.

"Nessa!" she cried, I quickly grew my wings and flew over the crowd, I flipped upside down to grab the back of her shirt and fly out of the guild, I was surprised to see a familiar face outside, as I landed Galy on the ground, I recognized him. He was the one from earlier, but this was a face I had expected to never see again, but still I went in the air, out of the other's sight until time to move. Galy appeared to be distraught, she held her hands over her mouth. "NO! NO!" she cried, backing away from the man and the little blue-haired girl from earlier, she tripped and fell, but she still kept backing away for some reason. She stood up and turned around, "Nessa, time to move!" I dove down and picked her up as we flew high. I heard movement from behind me, and grew worried for Galy's safety.

"Lily, GO!" the man cried, I turned my head behind me, expecting to see the black cat behind us, but I didn't see him any where, I looked around. When suddenly, Galy maneuvered out of my arms, I looked in front of me to find Pantherlily, and Galy right under the dull edge of his sword, I was shocked. She protected me, when I was supposed to protect her, she launched towards the ground quickly, I dove after her, her eyes were fighting to stay open, but they seemed to be losing. Suddenly, I saw a smile on her face as her eyes closed, she waved to me, I widened my eyes.

"GALY!" I yelled as I dove faster, I finally had a grip on her arm after a couple of seconds. I began to fly upwards as fast as I could to slow us down, it seemed like we would hit the ground hard, but, for some reason, we stopped, just in time. I landed softly on the ground, and looked at her face, her hair and clothes turned green while she was falling, it made sense, she seemed to be at peace. I saw Pantherlily land next to me, my emotions stirred. "You MONSTER!" I shouted, growing large and picking him up, "SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" tears began to leak from my eyes, just from thinking she could have been dead, Lily seemed to be ashamed, he avoided making eye contact.

"…" Lily said nothing, just looking away. I was hurt, I released him, letting him drop to the ground. I shrunk down to my normal size, and began to cry, I cried for what seemed to be minutes until I felt myself being patted on the shoulders, I looked up to find Pantherlily, he looked me straight in the eyes. "Sorry." He said as he turned away from me, and began to walk to the man nearby. I went to Galy, and lifted her into the air to take her to the infirmary to rest.

**A/N: Ok, this is a long one, ok, I got rid of the OC chapter, it's useless, and if you look on ch. 6 there is a simplified version of what was on there, I do not need an exceed partner anymore, don't bother with it. Now, I'll give you until the 19****th**** to give me OC's for Demon Horn, that is the time limit, 2 days. So, what do you think so far? I find it, interesting, I'll be keeping this up, but it could take longer as I am starting to work on more stories than this one, so it'll take a little longer for chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience but that's that, and that's all I have to say for now, alright, please REVIEW, I'm dying to know what you guys think of this story, and to get some OC's ok? Good luck! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Revenge

**Wendy's POV**

"Ok, I'm wondering, what happened to her? This is my second time treating her." I asked, healing Galeia as I talked. Vanessa appeared to be upset.

"The first time was from Demon Horn, she escaped and got roughed up pretty bad overall. This time, she was knocked out by that 'exceed,' Pantherlily." Vanessa said, looking away from me.

"Lily did this?" I asked, wondering how he could do this. Vanessa explained the whole thing and I was so upset with Gajeel, I couldn't take it, so I walked out of the infirmary.

"Gajeel, Lily!" I shouted as I marched towards them, I was practically fuming, as I approached, Gajeel and Lily appeared to be scared of me at the moment.

"Yes, Wendy-chan?" Lily replied, hiding behind Gajeel's arm, Gajeel moved his arm and gave him a look as if to say, 'You're not going to let me take this alone.'

"Is it true you guys were the ones to hurt and knock out Galeia?" I shouted, loud enough for the whole guild to hear, the rest of the guild went silent, looking at Gajeel, as if wanting to know the answer. Gajeel and Lily said nothing, just looking at the ground. I crossed my arms, "Well, she'll be alright," that seemed to cheer them up a little, "however, we just might get to see her magic, since she'll be angry at the two of you. And if Demon Horn wanted her, be ready to die, I'd say." I added in a joking tone, however, they seemed to take this to heart, since their face's were as white as Mirajane's hair after a good shower. I smirked as I walked back to check up on Galeia, only to find her awake.

"So, you're the one who's been healing me, Wendy-oneechan?" she asked, looking at me with piercing green eyes. I was amazed, she was hit with Lily's sword full on, and fell through the air, yet she had awakened after 15 minutes of sleep. She seemed to read me easily, "Thank you, Wendy-oneechan. Where might I find Gajeel and Pantherlily?" she asked again, her hair, eye, and clothes turning into a deep red, as if they matched her emotions. I knew what would happen to them, and I smiled, because they deserved it, I knew this would be a good chance to see her skills.

"They're in the guild hall, just shout their names loudly, and when you hear the footsteps running away, that's them." I said, opening the door, watching her get up and walk out, and watched from the doorway to what would happen next. "Good luck!"

**Galeia's POV**

I had awakened when I heard Wendy scream for Gajeel and Pantherlily; I listened calmly to their conversation, and waited for Wendy to come back before confronting Gajeel and Pantherlily. I found Wendy growing to be more Fairy-tail-like with every dream that I with her in it. She started out so cute and timid, she's still cute, but fierce, like a kitty, she's one of my favorites of Fairy Tail. Wendy walked into the room and seemed shocked that I was sitting upright. "So, you're the one who's been healing me, Wendy-oneechan?" I asked, looking at her to see what she was thinking, well, she's amazed I'm ok, and that I recovered quickly, uh-oh, she's noticed I'm reading her, "Thank you, Wendy-oneechan. Where might I find Gajeel and Pantherlily?" I asked again, my anger at them beginning to show, Wendy smiled, she seemed to like the idea of what I was going to do. Yep, she's a near-full member of Fairy Tail now.

"They're in the guild hall, just shout their names loudly, and when you hear the footsteps running away, that's them." She said, opening the door, I got out of bed and walked out of the door, my angry aura filling the guild hall, "Good luck!" I took a deep breathe in.

"GAJEEL! PANTHERLILY!" I yelled, feeling the hall shake at my roar, I listened carefully, I heard step running towards the door, I quickly jumped from the infirmary across the hall to the door. When I landed, I found that Pantherlily and Gajeel were right in front of me, frozen in fear, everyone else quickly moved towards the bar to avoid the confrontation that was about to occur. My hair began to turn yellow, "So, Gajeel, Pantherlily, how are you?" I asked, smiling, making it look as if I were happy instead of angry. Gajeel seemed to breathe out after holding his breathe, I held out my hand to shake Gajeel's hand. He grabbed my hand and I took that moment to judo flip him over my shoulder, I heard movement from Pantherlily behind me, so I quickly did a 360° kick, which promptly landed a hit on him, knocking him to the ground.

"So, who wants their punishment first?" I asked, cracking my knuckles, neither of them moved an inch or said a word, "Ok, if neither of you wants to go first, you'll go at the same time!" I grabbed both of them and bonked their heads together, then I began to spin, my hair turning red, I span faster and faster, eventually, I let flames enter the circle, making a flame spiral. After a minute or two, I released them, letting both of them fly into opposite walls, both of them fell, and did not attempt to get up. I took a deep breathe in, the guild was completely silent, I smirked and turned towards the guild, shouting, "I won!" Everyone began to cheer and ask me how I was able to do that, I just replied with, "It was pure luck! I don't know how I did it!" Suddenly, I heard the clanking of armored footsteps from behind me, I turned around, smiling. "How did I do, Erza-oneechan?" I asked, tilting my head in just the slightest.

"You were great, Galeia, I need you to pick up Gajeel and Pantherlily and help me carry them to Demon Horn and then we'll charge them, got it?" Erza said, bending down to my height and saying the whole thing in a strict voice, she's so cool, she's always so strong and follows the rules, she also wears armor everywhere.

"Yes, Erza, sir!" I said, saluting her, then grabbing Gajeel by his collar and Pantherlily by his tail and dragging them out of the guild towards Demon Horn. I walked through the forest, and by the time Erza and the other had gotten to Demon Horn, Gajeel and Pantherlily had awakened. "Let's go!" I said, charging into the building with Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Romeo, and Gray following me in.

**A/N: Ok, that's chapter 8, but chapter 9 includes fighting and such, I am upset to not have received any OC's yet, but I hope that at least one of you submits one, if not, I do this on my own. You have seen a taste of Galeia's power, but nothing is certain yet. Please comment with almost anything at this point, I would love to know what you all are thinking, well, see you guys tomorrow, and good luck! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Enemys

A/N: Alright, I am sad, it looks like I'm on my own, I'll still accept OC's they just won't be used in these fights, well, enjoy!

**Narrator's POV**

Galeia walked into the room first, and when there was no sign of anyone, she signaled the others to enter, and then motioned for them to get in a circle, they gathered into a circle with their heads inside of the circle. "Okay," Galeia whispered, telling them the plan, "if they aren't up here, that means the main players are down each of those 6 ways underground, so we have to figure out who goes down what." She pulled something out of her bag, and held it out for the group to see.

"Sticks? What will sticks do to help us figure out who goes down what?" Natsu said in a cocky tone, he was then bonked on the head by Erza, and he then shut up, afraid of further punishment.

"Well, Natsu-oniisan, we'll draw sticks to see who's paired up with who, and there'll be one person without a partner, since there's 9 of us, and then the people who gets the longest stick will choose which path they want to go down. Alright, Erza will go first." She replied, putting the sticks out towards Erza, she picked one, and they all took one except for Pantherlily, who was ordered to stick with Gajeel throughout the fights. After a couple of minutes, they had figured out who would go with who, the pairs were Wendy and Romeo, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Galeia and Erza, while Gajeel and Pantherlily were on their own. The order of choosing would be Galeia and Erza, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo, and Natsu and Lucy would choose last.

**Galeia's POV**

Dang it! Looks like I can't go all out, if Erza knew, she would want to know and want me to join Fairy Tail, just for my power, oh, well. "How come I'm last?!" Natsu shouted, upset he wouldn't get to choose who he would fight who he wanted to.

"Oh, Natsu-oniichan will never learn, will he? Let's go, Erza-oneechan!" I said, walking to wards the pathways. Suddenly, I smelled a familiar smell from the pathway in the middle, "No way." I whispered, as I took off running down the stairs, I heard Erza running behind me, but I couldn't stop, at the bottom of the stairs there was a giant room. It seemed to be an arena meant for fighting other wizards, and standing in the center of the room was a woman with red hair tied up into a ponytail. "Where's Alex-chan?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

**Gray's POV**

"Well, Dragon Breathe, you were unlucky so you don't get to pick who to fight." I said, trying to push his buttons.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled in reply, Lucy appeared to be holding him back; I turned to Juvia, and extended my hand.

"Shall we go, Juvia?" I asked as she took my hand and she nodded, I led her down the stairway on the way left. We walked and at the bottom of the stairs there was an arena and we entered it, and began to walk straight through it, we were about to reach the other side when the doors both shut tight. We ran to the door and tried to open it.

"Sorry, folks, but that won't open." A voice echoed from the other side of the hall, we turned to find a boy dressed like a cowboy, holding his gun, pointed at us. This didn't appear to be good.

**Gajeel's POV**

"Flame Brain! He's already gone!" I said, walking down the pathway on the way right, taking a look at Romeo and Wendy, they both were blushing an amazing scarlet red, ah, young love, or incredible heat from Flame Brain. "Come on, cat." I said roughly, as Lily and I walked down the stairs, at the bottom appeared to be a fighting arena. We walked in a couple of steps, before hearing something slam behind us, there was a door preventing me and Lily from getting back up. In front of the door was a little girl with very pale skin.

"Sorry, mister, but the only way out is through me. And that isn't very likely." She said, beginning to float, me and Lily got into fighting positions, ready for the weapon Demon Horn had made.

**Wendy's POV**

I don't know why, but I feel so embarrassed, I don't know why, but Romeo just, gives me this feeling, that calms me, for some reason, maybe it's the fact he's my age? I don't know. "Wendy?" Romeo asked, looking at me, his face seemed to be red, but that may have been Natsu's flames that did that. "We should go, you too, Natsu." He said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairway in between where Gajeel and Galeia had gone down their stairways. We had run down to find jail cells, inside of them were small children crying for their parents. I gasped at this horror, and suddenly, Romeo began to wobble and fell on top of me.

"Ah! Romeo! What are you doing, Romeo?" I said, then I noticed the air wasn't normal, it made me feel woozy, I felt like falling asleep, I ran for the hallway, but when I turned around, there was a door blocking it. I began to fall to my knees, and slump over, and before I closed my eyes, I saw a shadowy figure walking towards us.

**Lucy's POV**

"Come on, Lucy, I need to take my anger out on this guild." Natsu said, walking towards our path, I quickly followed; not wanting to be left behind, something about this place seemed off. As we walked down the stairs, something was telling me this wasn't the bottom floor, the fact the ground seemed hollow, changing, and suddenly the stairs went smooth. As my feet had no hold, I fell down and began to slide to the bottom of the slide, I looked over at Natsu, he appeared to be sick. "Come on, Natsu! This isn't even a vehicle!" I shouted, upset at the fact he was motion sick whenever something other than him moved him with him, except Happy. Speaking of which, where is Happy, Natsu usually takes him everywhere. The slide finally ended as me and Natsu hit the ground roughly, and Natsu still appeared to be sick, "Come on, Natsu! We're not moving!" Suddenly a door slammed behind us, giving us no exit or way back, for now, I looked forward to find a little boy, he looked to be about 10 years old, and he was wearing something similar to Natsu's outfit, except brighter, and looked lighter.

"Well, looks like this is going to be fun, for once." The boy said, beginning to grin just as wildly as Natsu, this was not going to be good for me with a motion sick Natsu.

**Galeia's POV**

The smell appeared to be Alex's, but the girl wasn't Alex, it was a 16 year old, with long red hair in a ponytail, and an outfit I wouldn't have dreamt of. She was wearing a long black coat with gray cuffs on the sleeves, underneath was a black shirt, as well as forest green pants and shoes. On her back was a black and red scythe, her face had a wide, toothy, devilish grin, but the thing that seemed to be interesting was that her eyes were blood red, as well as her scythe blade. "I'll ask again, where's Alex-chan?" I asked in a very threatening tone, which led the girl to do a fake scared face.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" she said in a sarcastic voice, putting her hands in the air, only to take them down as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, I heard a door slam down behind me; I turned around to find a door blocking the archway we had come through, I heard laughing come from behind me. "Oh, sorry, did you really think we'd give you a chance to run away? Well, we're not as dumb as you might think us to be, your escape was a chance of luck, you realize that, don't you? Especially after the last time you were here." She gave me a look that seemed to say, 'You know it.'

"Ok, so what is your name, then? I prefer to know who I'm going to be fighting." I said in a serious tone, I drew my sword as Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, armed with a sword. The girl appeared to be amused by this.

"Ok, well, I don't really have much of a name, but there is a title I really like." She said, then she suddenly disappeared, I looked around, but she was no where to be seen. Just then, I was thrown forward from what seemed to be a kick that came from behind me, I landed on my feet, and turned around to find the same girl, only in a different outfit. Now she was wearing a shorter dark and light blue coat, with a black shirt underneath, as well as a pair of pants that matched the coat, and on her back, instead of a scythe, there was a sword. "I prefer to be called Maou, I think it suits me, what do you think?"

"Hmm, 'Devil', I'd have to see how well you fight to say." Erza said, charging Maou at the same time as me. Of course, since I was farther away, Erza reached her first, by the time Erza had reached Maou; Maou had already drawn her sword and gotten ready to clash. The clinking of the swords echoed through the hall, she blocked Erza's sword with one of hers and blocked mine by kicking it away. She disappeared once again, and I turned around, expecting her to be behind me, instead, I found Alex-chan.

"Alex?" I asked, putting my sword back in its sheathe, "What are you doing here, how did you get in here?"

"I came to help you." Alex said, but the voice didn't seem to be hers.

"Alex, is something wrong with your voice?" I asked, suspicious of whom it really was.

"Oh, um," She coughed, "just thirsty, I haven't had anything to drink for a while, it took a while to get in here." She said in her usual voice, I knew it wasn't her now; I drew my sword and swung towards 'Alex'. 'Alex' suddenly drew a sword out of nowhere and blocked my sword.

"You aren't Alex, where is she?" I asked, pushing harder on my sword.

"Oh, I got careless, but I've got bad news for you, kid." 'Alex' said, pushing her sword so that I would be pushed away, "I am Alex. Only, not just Alex." She slid her hand over her face to reveal that she switched so that her face was Maou's, but the rest looked like Alex.

"Maou, you're Alex? But, that can't be." I said, falling to my knees, the memories of Alex drifting into my mind.

"It should probably be, 'Alex, you're Maou?' since you've known her longer. But, eh, it is what it is. Now, I'm sorry, but I've got a friend who's waiting for you." Maou/Alex said, putting her hands out in my direction, suddenly, I felt myself moving through air; I shut my eyes, waiting for impact.

"Galeia!" Erza shouted as I moved, I expected to hit a wall or something, but instead, I just fell down the couple of inches I was off of the ground. I opened my eyes to see a boy, he looked about 14, and instead of the arena, we were in a dark hallway.

"Hmm, this is the important girl? She's younger than I thought." The boy said, seemingly to himself, I was knocked out of my shock and was getting ready to attack when he suddenly shouted, "Sleep Magic; Memories!" I felt myself getting sleepy, I tried to stand up, but only to wobble and fall down on my back, the last thing I saw was his face, and that wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: So, this was longer than most chapters, but there was a lot, sorry that I didn't show much more on the other fights, but you'll see more next chapter. I'll still accept OC's if you want to give them to be used at a later chapter, but they won't be used for these fights. Please remember to review; I'd love to what you guys think, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fights

**Gray's POV**

"Ice Make: Shield!" I shouted as a shield of ice blocked the bullet he had shot towards us.

"Oh, that's no fun, mister, how will we fight if you just put shields up to block my bullets?" the boy said, actually looking disappointed, then he lit up, as if he had come up with a way to get what he wanted. "Create: Rampaging Train!" he said as a giant train engine appeared and was coming straight for us. I grabbed Juvia's hand as I ran as fast as I could from the train. We had just barely dodged it, when it crashed into the wall right behind us; Juvia and I were launched forwards from where we were across the room.

"What in the world was that?!" I exclaimed, turning towards the boy.

"That was my magic, you wouldn't let me be the cowboy, so I wanted to be the engineer." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I frowned, it seemed to be creation magic, but that was an unknown thing, I've only heard rumors of it. "I'm bored, let's play! Create: Stone Dog!" A gigantic stone dog rose out of the nearby wall, the boy climbed up it, until he was on its head. "Alright, boy, fetch!" he pointed towards us.

"Uh-oh! Ice Make: Hammer!" I said, as a giant ice hammer hit the dog and destroyed it, leaving the boy sitting on top of a pile of rubble.

"Oh, no fair! No fair, no fair, no fair!" he screamed, throwing a tantrum on top of the rubble, he glared at me; "You won't let me play, so it's time for this to end!" Suddenly, magic energy began to build up around him.

"Juvia!" I shouted, she nodded and seemed to understand what I had in mind. We joined hands, and we fused with each other's magic, I could feel something that just said that, this was right, I should work with her more often.

"Unison Raid; Freezing Water!" we shouted as a burst of water launched towards the boy, the magic energy disappeared as he ran from the water out of instinct. However, it still hit him and trapped him inside, then the water froze, leaving him trapped in the ice. The ice broke, leaving him sleeping in the middle of the floor, both of the doors opened, we ran towards the door leading farther inside, and we ran down a long hallway.

**Gajeel's POV**

Ugh! What is with this brat? "Iron Dragon's Club!" I shouted, firing my club at her, and it passed straight through her. "UGH!"I grunted in frustration, just like the last 10 times I had tried that move.

"Frustrated, Mister? Well, if you keep this strategy up, you won't win." She said, just standing there. Darn it! She's not dodging my attacks, but they're not hitting either, so what is she doing?

"Gajy?" a voice came from behind me, I couldn't believe it, it sounded like her, but she didn't come with me. I turned around to find Galeia, looking and sounding as if she were still from back then.

"Galy, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused, she should be with Erza; I realized something was wrong, she didn't have a smell. It was a ghost, or an illusion of some kind, but it looked so real.

"Why, Gajy? Why didn't you come looking for me, why did you leave me in there?" 'Galeia' said, looking hurt, yet angry at the same time.

"I didn't, I couldn't find you, there was nothing, you were just, gone." I replied, falling to my knees, feeling the impact of the last 14 years. It nearly crushed me. Suddenly, I heard a loud thud behind me, as Galeia began to disappear. I turned around to find Pantherlily, standing over the girl, who was now unconscious. "You couldn't have done that sooner?"

"Well, I was interested in who that girl actually was, Galy, you called her? But, the girl here was about to hit you, so I had to knock her out, it appears she uses memory magic." Lily said, looking at me, wondering who Galy was, most likely.

"Let's go." I grumbled, walking towards the door.

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu!" I cried as I was pushed into the wall, it really hurt, I felt like I was being crushed.

"Lu, cy." Natsu said, his face was green. He was being spun around in circles, which left him useless, so it was just me, versus this very powerful little boy. He seemed to be totally calm, his eyes closed to everything around him, I drew my whip and I tried to hit the boy, but just before it could hit, it flew out of my hand and to the ground.

"Sorry, lady, but when I'm calm, I can see and control everything around me, their gravity, at least." He said, opening his eyes and giving me a crazy smile.

I reached for my keys and grabbed one of my new ones, "Open, Gate of the-"I was saying until I was released from the wall and launched towards the floor, the impact was terrible, "AHH!" I cried from sheer pain.

"Oh, that hurt? Well, let's hear some more!" he said, a murderous look in his eyes, I froze in fear, I had only seen that look once before, when Gajeel had tortured me once, I was so scared, that I couldn't move. Suddenly, I was launched to the other side of the room, and hit the wall chest first.

"AHHHHH!" I cried over and over as I was launched towards every wall in the room, then back and forth from the ceiling over and over again.

"LUCY!" I heard, suddenly, Natsu launched out of his circles and punched the kid, knocking him across the room, hitting the wall, and then falling to the floor unconscious. He stood on the floor, straight, not even bending. I struggled to get up, and then I walked over to Natsu and hugged him.

"Natsu, you beat your motion sickness!" I said, hugging him tighter, he appeared to be blushing, and then he went back to his cocky smile.

"Oh yeah! I beat my motion sickness! It's gone!" Natsu cried, raising his arms, which made me release him, and fall to the floor hard, he looked down in concern. "Lucy, are you ok?

"Of course, I just need help getting out of here; we need to meet up with the others." I said, "Eek!" I squealed as he picked me up and carried me like Gajeel usually does with Levy. "Natsu?"

"Well, you said you needed help, so let's go." He said, walking towards the door, I felt so embarrassed, what if the others saw this, oh, I'd die! My face flushed red just thinking about it.

"Natsu, could you put me down?" I asked as we got closer to the end of the hallway.

"Ok, Luce." He said as he set me down, but kept his arm around me, supporting me. We walked into a big, dark room, Natsu lit his hand to see the room, and it was pretty big, three other pathways led to here, which meant one of the four led to the dungeon. I looked around to find the others had just gotten here, there was Gajeel, he seemed to be worried, or maybe shocked. Erza appeared, but without Galeia, maybe she was close behind her? Gray and Juvia seemed to be doing well, they were holding hands even. Suddenly, as everyone entered, the doors shut behind us, as the room lit up, revealing a hooded figure in a chair against the far wall.

"Welcome." The hooded figure said, standing up and getting in a fighting position. The rest of us got in a fighting position, while I was sat against the wall by Natsu. "I hope you've enjoyed your fights so far, because this is completely different."

**A/N: Ok, I've tried everything in the book, but you guys do not comment! PLEASE COMMENT, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. And if you want to know how Erza's fight went, PM me, and you'll find out. Ok, thanks, itsbasicallyjamie for your support, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks! And if you're wondering about Galeia, you'll find out next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11:Memories and LOTS OF ANSWERS

**Galeia's POV**

_After I closed my eyes, I opened them a couple of seconds later, to find myself in a large white area. Everything I could see was white, and then, I heard a voice from behind me. "Big Brother!" I recognized the voice immediately, and turned around to find myself in a forest clearing. In the middle of it was a teenage boy with medium length spiky black hair, he was just lying down in the middle of the clearing, on the ground, a little girl with pigtails was running towards him. She had blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes that would make you stare at them non stop, She wore a simple pink dress that complimented her eyes, she also had a small matching pair of gloves._

_"Galy, what are you doing here?" the boy asked the little girl, staring at her with deep red eyes._

_"But, Big Brother," she began, giving him the adorable bambi eyes known to tear at someone's conscious,"Nessa said for me to hang with you for a while."_

_"That's another thing, don't call me 'Big Brother', it's annoying, Galy." he said in annoyance, seemingly tired, the girl appeared to be thinking, then her face lit up._

_"Ok, I won't call you, 'Big Brother' anymore, Ga-jy!" she said in excitement, the teenage boy appeared to be shaking his head. Then he stood up and ran over to the little girl and ruffled her hair._

_"Fine then,Ga-ly, you're it!" he cried, running away from the little girl, who began to chase him in circles around the clearing._

_"_Gajy..."_ I whispered to myself, then it moved onto other moments, it all went by in a flash, it showed Gajy and Galy meeting Metellicana, then Gajy training with him for two years, all the while, Galy watched and supported him with Nessa. Then came that fateful day, it was early in the morning, Gajy was sleeping in a tree, while Galy slept on top of Metellicana with Nessa, suddenly, Metellicana got up and began to fly away, Galy woke up and saw herself moving away from the camp._

_"GAJY! GAJY!" she shouted ass loud as she could, Gajy woke up and looked down at the ground to find that both Galy and Metellicana were gone, he jumped down from the tree. "GAJEEL!" he heard echoing from above, he looked around._

_"Galy! GALY!" he yelled, running around the plain, he seemed so sad and angry, finally, he gave one last shout towards the heavens, "GALEIA!"_

_The rest I know all too well, Metellicana didn't notice I was on him until we were in their world, so they decided to train me in the art of dragon slaying, I was taught by the best, and then, when I fell asleep, both the best and worst part began. I would always see what happened in my brother's life in my dreams, and it was the best because I saw my brother again, but the worst because I got to see him suffer, and became cold and cruel. It hurt me every time, and then, I had hope when he met her, and although they didn't meet on the best of terms, they met, and he changed, just in the slightest. When he joined Fairy Tail, he became the happiest I had seen him since I disappeared 7 years ago, he actually fit in, and found someone to care about. And although I was extremely happy for him, I was also ad, because he was moving on, leaving me behind, and then, one day, the dreams stopped all together, for 7 seven years, I worried about him and thought he was dead. And then I realized that if he was gone, there was no one for me in my world anymore, I was alone, so I just stayed in the dragon world, and although, I was gone from the human world for 14 whole years, then, I hadn't aged one bit. Then, one night, I saw him again, everything was explained, and I was so happy, he was alive, I left the following morning to meet him._

_The rest was as I told Gajeel with a few added details; I met Alex soon after entering Fiore again, she noticed I had an exceed with me, which indicates Dragon Slayer magic to most, and then a week later, I was captured by Demon Horn, they tried for a whole week to get me to use my magic and failed. Then, I finally escaped, after being roughed up for a week, and made my way to the nearest guild and collapsed, that's what started this whole thing,_and now, after going through 14 years of memories, I. Was. Angry. The boy who made me me go through this will PAY! I woke up immediately, and stood up to find all of my friends and Gajeel in shock, while there was a boy standing right next to "So," I said, cracking my knuckles,"Who made me fall asleep, cuz' they're dead."

**Gajeel's POV**

We were getting ready to fight when the boy played dirty, he pulled Galeia from beside his chair. "Galeia!" I shouted, then I glared at Titania, because she was Galy's partner, she shivered, as if sensing my glare that could kill if I would let it.

"Well,just keep that in mind as we fight, her life is in my hands." he said, setting her down on the floor, then throwing his cloak off to reveal he was a 15 year old boy, suddenly, Galeia body began to glow, blinding everyone's eyes, when the glow died down, standing in her place was a girl with blonde hair containing a red highlight. She also had blue eyes sparkling with determination, she was wearing a white tank top with a dark pink star in the middle, with a light pink short sleeve jacket over it, with matching long sleeve gloves, she had dark pink pants with a cargo belt attached, she was wearing light pink sneakers. On her back were double swords, the handles were both light and dark pink, her hair was up in a side ponytail, while she still had some bangs, she appeared to be 14 years old.

"Galeia?" I asked in confusion, it looked kind of like her, but it looked more like when the traits she had, before disappearing for 14 years. She looked, taller than you would expect a 14 year old to be, the boy standing next to her, was about half a head shorter.

"Of course it's me, who would I be?" Galy asked in confusion, then she looked around at the others. "Um, why are all of you shorter?" she didn't know that she was 14, and not 7 anymore. I was about to step towards her, when Erza stopped me.

"Wait, how do we know it's you, we met a girl who could take on different appearences in my fight, are you her?" Erza asked, trying to test her to see if she was Galy.

"Easy, back at the guild, I beat up Gajeel and Pantherlily for knocking me out, and Maou is evil." she replied, hoping that was enough, then she noticed the boy standing next to her, she took a step back, and lookec down to meet him in the eye. "Were you the one who knocked me out?" she asked in a menacing voice, the boy said nothing but looked incredibly nervous, she took that as a 'yes' and got ready to fight, "Don't worry, guys, this is MY fight." she said as her highlight turned gray, "Iron Dragon's CLUB!" she shouted as her fist turned into an iron club, and hit him into the wall across the room, all the rest of us could do was watch. Her highlight turned red as she approached him, "Fire Dragon's Talon!" she kicked him away into another wall as her highlight kept changing colors, she hit him with a new element. Light blue, "Ice!" punched him across the room, blue, "Water!" a burst of water sent him flying, white, "Light!" he appeared to be blinded, Black, "Shadow!" he was dragged by his shadow for a couple of seconds, yellow, "Lightning!" he was shocked by a bolt of lightning, and left falling, green, "Wind!" he was sent up into the air, and then, Rainbow. "IRON FIRE ICE WATER LIGHT SHADOW LIGHTNING WIND POISON, RAINBOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" a roar full of each element she shouted combined into one, hitting him out of the building and back up above ground. she turned around to us, and smiled.

"Galeia? Is that you?" I asked, afraid of the power she just demonstrated, she smiled even bigger, then she walked over, and hugged me.

"I missed you, Gajy!" she said, it seemed as if the seven years I suffered went away just then, I smiled too, then Galy frowned. "Where are Wendy and Romeo?" suddenly, we all panicked, Galy rushed past us, we followed her, she stopped for just a second and turned back towards us, "everyone, gather up the children you fought, tie the up and leave them outside, like what I did with the master."She ran out as the rest of us split up to get the kids, tie them up, and leave them outside, by the time we were outside, she was outside with all of the children who were in there and Wendy and Romeo. I have no idea how she does it, and I don't want to know, we walked back to the guild in silence as Galy carried all of the children, dragging them on an ice mad wagon to the guild.

**Galeia's POV**

I went to the dungeon to find all of the children were free, there were 5 men on the floor, and Wendy and Romeo were kissing, I felt very awkward watching, and delighted that they finally ended up together. "Ahem." I said, might as well keep them from being embarressed to the others, they heard me and saw me there, and quickly moved away from each other, "Don't worry, I fully understand and encourage your relationship, and will keep this between us, but we have to get moving, so let's go!" I said, rushing everyone out of there and outside, we walked to the guild, I noticed that many new couples were formed from this, and I loved all of them, ah, no need for playing cupid today, I guess. We reached the guild, I opened the doors loudly, and announced, "We're back!"

"Who are you?" Mirajane asked in a polite manner, I was confused, how was I different?

"Hey, Mira, may I have a mirror?" I asked, wondering what was so different about me, other than my clothes. she handed me a mirror, I had long hair in a pony tail, with a highlight, right now, it's hard to see since it's yellow, but I can see it, and I looked like I was 14 years old, not 7. "AHHH! I'M 14!" I shrieked, putting the mirror on the counter and over reacting, "Oh, I never answered your question, it's me, Galeia." I said calmly. Now the whole guild was freaking out, how did she turn from 7 to 14 in a couple of hours?! They were most likely thinking. "Hey, Makarov? May I join Fairy Tail?" I asked, which quickly calmed the storm of the guild.

"Of course, my dear." he said, walking of to get the official joining ready.

**A/N: Alright, we saw lots of answers this chapter, and a new couple, you may think it's over, but it's not, you don't know what's going to happen to Demon Horn, or how Levy is, or stuff like that, so, remember to comment, I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks for all of your loyal dedication, now, I want you guys to vote whether I should keep writing in Galeia or finish it and move on to a different story, your vote, your choice in your review, please reveiw, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: PLOT TWIST!

"Where would you like your guild mark, and in what color?" Mira asked, holding up the stamp, I thought about it, think of where I should have it.

"On my left shoulder, may I have it in red?" Galeia asked, taking off her jacket so that Mira could stamp it, Mira nodded and placed onto her shoulder, then took it away to reveal a red Fairy Tail guild mark, Galeia smiled, now I can be with Gajy all of the time, she thought. She bent down to Vanessa, "Hey, Nessa, where do you want your mark?"

"I would like mine the same as Gale's." she said, offering her shoulder, it was stamped and looked the same as mine, they both smirked at each other in excitement, then walked towards the rest of the guild.

"Hey, Popsicle, are you leaving our team to make a duo with Juvia?" Natsu shouted across the guild, towards Gray, Gray walked over and butted heads with Natsu.

"What's it to ya', Dragon Breath?" Gray retorted, pushing farther, then they both heard footsteps coming towards them, they held their breath in case it was Erza, instead, Natsu was hit by another head, and knocked into the wall, Galeia had just head butted him with incredible force.

"Stay out of it, Natsu, if Lucy wasn't in your team, you would do the same." Galeia told him, as he was messing up her favorite couples, then she turned to Gray and patted him on the back, "Good luck, Gray," then she whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "Don't break her heart, or else." Gray felt a shiver go down his back as she walked away.

"Galeia, come here, please." Makarov asked, waving her towards the stage, she went up, and Makarov followed her, the whole guild grew silent as the lights went out, leaving a spotlight on the Master, "All right, everyone, we have some new members to our guild, first we have Galeia, she's a new dragon slayer to us, as well as Gajeel's little sister, also, her exceed partner, Vanessa!" Master said, as spotlights showed Galeia and Vanessa, they waved to the now cheering guild, the cheers consisted of; "We have another Dragon slayer!" "That makes 5!" "We rock!" "Oh, Lily, look at that, you're staring at Vanessa and blushing! LILY LOVES VANESSA!" (You can tell who shouted that one, and then he got punched in the shoulder.) Then, Makarov raised his hand, as the whole guild silenced."As I was saying, We also have; Stephen," a spot light lit on a little boy in a cowboy outfit, who waved wildly to the crowd, Juvia and Gray's mouths hung wide open, " Liro," a girl with pale skin, wearing a long purple dress, appeared, she nodded her head towards the crowd as Gajeel's face paled, "Maou, " A girl with a long red ponytail appeared on the stage "Sadic!" he finished as a boy who looked similar to Natsu appeared, as Lucy fell to the floor with Natsu catching her, "And Luke!" a 15 year old boy appeared on the stage, he was quiet and did nothing. "These are our new members, welcome them properly." Master said, as he disappeared into his office, leaving the whole guild in shock.

"Welcome guys!" Galeia said to the members standing next to her, they smiled and walked over to Galeia as they walked off of the stage, "Let's form a team, guys!" she said excitedly as they were approaching a table when they were blocked by Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu. "Guys, what's the deal?" Galeia asked, confused.

"Why did you guys join, you were the ones who hurt Levy! Not you, Galy." Gajeel said with his arms crossed, Galeia was shocked.

"Gajy, all of you, you should know better, these are my friends, they were acting under orders, you should understand, Gajy." Galeia said, shocked that any of them would do this.

"They tried to hurt us, with no reason, they don't deserve to join." Gajeel responded, Galeia looked disgusted.

"Is this how you treat people, even now?" Galeia shouted, there were no defences, just silent agreement, Galeia looked furious. "Fine, MASTER!" Makarov came out of his office, confused, "Master, we new members, now quit Fairy Tail!" she yelled as her guild mark disappeared, as did the other's, "Let's go, gang, we don't need them!" Galeia pushed her other friends out the door, then Galeia turned back, and pointed and looked at everyone menacingly, "You all remember this day as the day Fairy Tail turned out NAKAMA!" she turned around and walked out, a strong gust of wind slamming the door shut. Makarov looked furious.

"GAJEEL, GRAY, NATSU! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" he shouted, as they ran up the stairs into his office, he followed them in, and then shut the door.

"Those poor, poor boys." Wakaba said, shaking his head.

**Gajeel's POV**

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MAKE BRAND-NEW MEMBERS QUIT?: Master shouted, making the three of us jump.

"Well, Master, we didn't want them to join, except maybe Galy." I said, looking straight at him, he appeared to be shocked.

"Gajeel, you of all people, whatever they did, you have done before to us, and we accepted you, how could you not accept them, your sister's friends?" Makarov asked, I realized that everything he said was true, I just did what they did to me, at first, I turned out my own sister, that's why she left, because I did what they did to me. I couldn't believe myself, that's why, I drove her out when I just got her back, I felt like punching something.

Galeia's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this, Galeia?" Luke asked me, I was having Nessa fly me with the group, since I was crying so much. I nodded my head, I was so upset, I just had to say goodbye to the brother I had reclaimed, but I'll move past it, I'm the only thing most of these kids have, other than themselves. I began to look at Luke, although he knocked me out, I had easily forgiven him as we had chatted on the way to Fairy Tail earlier, as he had said I looked cuter than I was when I was 7. I had Nessa set me down for us to discuss our next move, "Ok, guys, we should start or join a guild, that way, we can work." The others seemed to agree, "So, what should we name our guild?"

A/N: All right, what do you guys think, thanks for your comments, Justanotherfairy and Ghosthuntrocks, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, honestly, I didn't think of this cliffhanger until the moment I wrote it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you review, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: SHE'S ALIVE!

**Galeia's POV**

"So, are we in agreement of our name?"I asked, raising my hand, the other's raised their hand as well,I nodded my head in agreement, "Now, who would like to be our guild master?" I asked, not volunteering myself, from what I could see, they didn't get to do anything fun, so I was not up for it, then Maou whispered something to herself, however, thanks to my Dragon hearing, I heard it. "Perfect Idea, Maou, now we just need a guild hall and symbol, hmm..." I said, thinking of where, then I remembered, "Let's use that place! Uh-huh!" the others appeared to be confused.

"Uh, Gale? We don't understand, what idea, where, who? But I have an idea for the symbol, we should do this: 5 mini star connecting to one star! It's perfect!" Stephen said, still confused, even though he just gave a pretty good idea.

"Oh, I'll explain it in a little bit, we just need to go somewhere first." I said, standing up and walking towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" Stephen asked, as they began to get up and follow me away.

"Our future guild hall." I stated, walking off.

**Gajeel's POV**

'Gajeel?' I heard Galeia's voice inside of my head, 'Galeia?' I asked, wondering if it was actually her, 'Of course it's me, Gajy, I'm just using something to communicate with you, say, could you hand Levy the object in your pocket?' she questioned, Object in my pocket? I looked in my pocket to find a necklace with a blue stone that was glowing, I placed it around Levy's neck, suddenly, a manifestation appeared out of the necklace, it was Galeia.

"Finally, I need to speak to Master, it is of the utmost importance I talk to him." she said, I ran to get Master right away, I quickly grabbed him and rushed him to the infirmary.

"Gajeel, what is going on, did something happen?" Master asked as I dragged him into the infirmary, he saw the projection of Galeia.

"Hello, Makarov!" she said cheerfully as she waved to him, Master sat down next to the projection, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I must ask a favor, could you submit some forms for me, I need to have the council approve."

"Hmm, what do you mean, Galeia?" Master asked, what papers would she need to have the council approve?

"Well, you are looking at a future United Stars guild member!" Galeia announced cheerfully. My mouth was wide open, she was making her own guild and it sounded interesting, Master was just shocked, "Yep, I can't wait, we're going to look for members to add to our guild now, and we'll use the former Demon Horn guild hall for it!" (**HINT:** Now, if you wanted to turn in any OCs, now would be a really good time for them to join United Stars, so, if you're interested, check out the form in ch. 6!)

"I'm very proud of you, although you were one of the shortest members ever, you will always be a Fairy, in my book, so, expect a lot of paper work." Master said, nodding his head, then Galeia turned away and pulled everyone from Demon Horn into the transmission.

"They're joining me, and Maou is going to be the master, since she is always, er, travelling, we won't have to turn in too much paperwork!" Galeia said, as everyone there did double victory signs, then it turned into the Fairy Tail signal of raising their hands, "Oh, and tell Levy, if she ever wants to talk, to use this, and I will, it's designed only for her, Gajy, so you can't!" She stuck out her tongue in the cute kind of way, and then waved her hand, "Galeia, OUT!" she said as the transmission ended, Master just shook his head as he walked out of the infirmary, while I stayed behind to look after Levy, I wondered how the necklace got in my pocket in the first place. Then I saw a note on Levy; _Gajy and Levy: I know I left Fairy Tail, but I couldn't stay, I would get in the way of you two, and I wouldn't want that, meanwhile, I expect an update from Levy every week, or more updates if necessary, and Gajy, don't make me come back and kick your butt for breaking her heart, I hope to see you two again, and I know you two belong together. -Gale P.S Vanessa says for Lily to call her, the necklace works for him too, she'll be waiting. _I smiled at this, she always just loves to put people together, I tried to avoid that when she was 7, she always had that bad habit, she's a lot like Demon Girl...

"Gajeel?" I heard Shrimp's voice below me, I looked to find her awake, then she got up, looking at the new necklace on her.

"Shrimp, you shouldn't be up!" I said, trying to put her back own, instead she bent forward, avoiding my arms.

"I'm fine, GAJEEL!" she protested, waving her hands and getting out of the bed, I was confused, then I looked at the back of the note; _Oh yeah, I healed Levy, she's perfectly fine, ready for a **DATE!** - **HINT**, *wink, wink.* _I shook my head, she always had surprises in store, for a 7 year old. I sighed.

"Levy, would you like to go on a date later?" I asked as she had just finished her babbling of me being over protective of her, she looked surprised, then she grew a large smile on her face.

"OF COURSE!" She yelled, jumping up to hug me, wrapping her arms around my neck, then Bunny Girl walked in.

"Hey, I just came, to," she began, then her eyes turned to me and Levy, then she stopped talking, "Ok, I'm obviously interrupted something, I'll just go talk to Mira..." Then she walked out, and Levy jumped out of my arms to chase her.

"NO, WAIT, LU-CHAN, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Shrimp yelled after her, running into the guild, I just smiled at her, and walked out to follow her and deny everything.

**A/N: So, you guys will get more ships, but Galeia and friends are side-ish characters, FOR NOW, the picture for right now is their guild mark, I hope you guys like it! And I was serious about the OC thing, I really need help with those. So, it's official, Galeia will never join Fairy Tail, not any time soon, at least, please review, I will try my best to update as often as I can, but school is coming up, so it might go a little slower. thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Ready

**Levy's POV**

I ran after Lu-chan, afraid of what she'd tell Mira, Mira is known as the Demon Cupid to some of the others in the guild, more specifically, Bisca and Alzack, who Mira was the reason they had been pushed to tell each other their feeling, I did not want that happening to me, plus I like some privacy in my life, for once! "Solid Script: Teleport Home!" I shouted, as the words Home appeared in front of Lucy, and transported her out of the guild, Huh, what was that, that's a new one, I don't even know how that popped into my head, I looked down at my new necklace, she said to call any time, maybe now would be a good time. I quickly ran to Fairy Hills, and went up to my room, and then I called Galeia, somehow, suddenly, a projection shot out of the necklace, it was a 14 year old girl, who was crossing her arms.

"What did my brother do now, Levy-oneechan?" she said, as if she expected something was wrong if I called her, I quickly wondered who this girl was, then it hit me.

"Galeia?" I asked, looking at her, she was 14, instead of seven now, but it still looked like her, in a way, I was surprised to see how much she looked like Gajeel.

"Yep, so, seriously, what did he do, because I just warned him, like, 15 minutes ago, in a note, but still, I warned him!" she shouted, seemingly upset at her brother for something, I quickly blushed.

"No! It's not like that, it's just, he asked me out on a date, and I'm wondering what I should do?" I explained, hoping she'd help, suddenly, Galeia looked happier, and then smiled a huge grin, which reminded me of Gajeel even more.

"Alright, I'll help you, is this your first date, so, here's the first thing, I figured out his type through my watching, you don't have to dress up, too much, but enough so that he doesn't see you as looking normal, that might hurt his liking of you. Hmm, show me your closet, I need to see what dresses you have, I bet Gajeel is getting his help now, so I'll have to guess what he'll do." Galeia said, trying to think of something, and make a strategy of what Gajeel would do.

**Pantherlily's POV**

"Alright, so, Miss Levy, is a proper lady, so you can't be as uncivilized as you typically do, you must learn to be a gentleman. First, we need to choose your outfit, so let's see what suits you have." I said, approaching Gajeel's closet, I opened it, to find only one suit, his hideous white one that he wore when preforming. "Gajeel, you only have one suit?" he grunted in reply, his ears turning red, I sighed, it looks like I'm going to have to work with what I have, I looked everywhere for something to make him wear that seemed formal-ish, at least. I finally found a suitable outfit, and tossed it to Gajeel to try on, he mumbled something and then went to change, I began to think of what Levy liked, to at least try to find something Levy would like. Then it hit, literally, I was hit over the head with a picnic basket that fell from somewhere, then I realized the perfect thing, I grinned an evil grin, then paused, I have got to hang around Gajeel less. I quickly took off to prepare the whole thing, while Gajeel was none the wiser, I smirked, Ugh, ok, that is it, I need to start hanging around Levy more often...

**Galeia's POV**

"Hey, Levy, hold on, just a minute, I'll be right back." I said, smiling as I stepped away from the necklace I had set down, and turned around to the giant monster we were fighting, i drew my swords and proceeded to cut it over and over until it fell over and wouldn't get back up. I landed softly on the ground, I sheathed my swords and proceeded over to my guild mates, "Great job, guys!" they appeared to be annoyed.

"You know, we could gotten this done faster if you had actually helped us from the beginning." Stephan whined, apparently he didn't want to spend too much time here.

"Oh, no, you guys were doing fine, I just jumped in, because Luke suggested it, right, Luke?" I said, looking over my shoulder to Luke, suddenly everyone in front of me jumped.

"How does he do that?!" Maou said, annoyed that he came out of nowhere, apparently, he grinned, everyone else was still jumpy.

"I was always here, Gale is the only one who seems to notice me, which is funny, no one should be able to sense me." he said, confused as he stared at me, I turned away from him, then I grinned and turned back towards him.

"Well, it comes with the deal, sorry, but you'll have to get used to it." I said, walking back to my necklace to talk with Levy.

**Levy's POV**

'I'm back, Levy!" Galeia said, popping out of the necklace, her face was flushed, as she waved to me, I was confused.

"Galeia, are you blushing?" I asked, suddenly it turned even more red as she covered her face with her hands, I grinned at that response, she was in love, I knew that response better than anyone, I'd have to tell Gajeel.

"Don't tell Gajeel!" she interrupted suddenly, as she covered her mouth, it was like she had read my mind, but that wasn't possible, was it?

"Galeia?" I asked as she quickly panicked in the necklace, I watched her calm down enough to speak.

"Levy, I think you're good, just be yourself, and be careful with Gajeel!" she said, as the necklace stopped slowing, and the image of Galeia was gone, sigh, I am on my own for this date, I wondered who helped Gajeel? Whatever, I thought, as I just sat down and waited for Gajeel to arrive.

**A/N: Ok, I changed my mind, Galeia is not a side character, but this'll be exciting, hopefully, I hope you guys enjoy, next chapter will just be descriptions of the characters in United Stars so far, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: OC descriptions!

**A/N: Ok, this is the description chapter, I'm describing the different Angel Stars (yes, I changed the name) members and it will give you more information you have, I am accepting OC's for the united stars guild for now, but I will need some for every type of guild that is an official, like the ones in the GMG, I have something in plan for them, the thing is, is that I don't want to use the usual FT characters. So I'd really love to have you guys send some in! Thanks for my loyal followers/favoriters: Justanotherfairy, itsbasicallyjamie, Ghosthuntrocks, TitaniaScarlet99, and lovelypet, thanks for your support! Alright, I'll get to those descriptions now.**

**Name:** Galeia Redfox(?)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14-ish(?)

**Magic:** Rainbow dragon-slayer(?)

**Physical Description**: blonde hair with highlight, blue eyes, hair: up in a side ponytail, with some bangs on the side, tall, not flat chested (Before you can ask about it).

**Personality****: **Strong, sees the best in people, easily angered, very forgiving, emotional, can read emotions, loves to play 'Cupid', intelligent, it can be used against her, jumps to conclusions easily, shy at times, attentive, cocky, brave.

**Weapon****: **Carries double swords on her back, red and pink.

**Clothes****: **wears a white tank top with a dark pink star in the middle, with a light pink short sleeve jacket over it, with matching long sleeve gloves, dark pink pants with a cargo belt attached, light pink sneakers.

**History****: **Was with Gajeel for a while, then she helped him train, until she was taken away on the back of Metellicana, trained in Dragon world, stuck for 14 years before she entered Earthland again, still age 7 then.

**Side****: **Good(?) (NOT TELLING 'YA!)

**Name:** Stephen Myar

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 8

**Magic****:** Creation magic

**Physical Description:** Short dark brown hair, gray eyes, short-ish.

**Personality****:** childish, reckless, caring, playful, naive, good acting, not easily angered, kind of dumb, yet smart, can't speak too well, really happy.

**Weapon****:** Toy gun kept with him on his belt, doesn't work!

**Clothes****:** Traditional cowboy costume, complete with belt, boots, and hat, gloves, and does change if he wants them to, traditionally, costumes worn to represent other jobs, example: Engineer.

**History****:** Given to Demon Horn as a baby, who was given extraordinary magic power, raised as a guard dog for them, complys, thinks of Liro as his older sister.

**Side****:** Good(?) (Yeah, all of them will be like this.)

**Name:** Liro Myras

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 12

**Magic****:** Ghost magic

**Physical Description:** Long black hair, occasionally up in a ponytail, brown eyes, pale skin, average everything else.

**Personality****:** emotionless towards strangers, emotions rarely shown, even towards friends, occasional smile/frown, intelligent, strategist.

**Weapon****:** None

**Clothes****:** Long white dress, never gets dirty, no matter what.

**History****:** orphaned as long as she knows, always at DH, considers Stephan her little brother, who is the only one to know most things about her.

**Side****:** Good(?)

**Name: **Sadic Stic

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **10

**Magic****: **Gravity Zone

**Physical Description: **Blood red hair, short hair, average height, a bit skinny, dark brown eyes.

**Personality****: **Double personality; 1. Sadistic, angry, upset, strong, crazy, wild. unpredictable. typically comes out in battles occasionally. 2. Calm, focused, follows orders, happy, shy, talkative, and meditative, comes out every time the first one isn't out.

**Weapon****: **None, prefers arms, hands, feet, legs.

**Clothes****: **Similar to Natsu's, only Blue and Silver, black boots, armband right below guild mark.

**History****: UNKNOWN,** supposedly given a double personality when they tortured him.

**Side****:** Good(?)

**Name: **Luke Conner

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**Magic****: **Variety

**Physical Description: **Blue hair, average height, bright green eyes, average weight, strong,

**Personality****: **Shy, typically quiet, unnoticed by almost everyone except Galeia, cocky, brave, intelligent, fast, can be feared, happy most of the time, always teams up with Galeia for quests.

**Weapon****: **Has entire Arsenal of weapons hidden in his jacket, typically unused, but will occasionally be used.

**Clothes****: **Long dark green jacket, lighter shirt underneath, black pants, matching black combat boots, dark green headband under bangs,

**History****: **UNKNOWN

**Side****:** Good(?)

**Sorry, no Maou, but if you want to know more about her, check out Wattpad, look for the profile Maou7777777, and check out her story, she let me use her character, for her magic in this world, it's Dimension Travel, and Transformation magic(The kind Mira uses). So, I'm skipping the date, you'll know the after math, but you won't know the date, yet, because I have to start a new exciting adventure, where Galeia can appear, but I will be having a rough time with ideas, so please, don't judge. Well, you can review what you don't like, just, don't get too mad or anything. So, I hoped you like the introductions, I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: The GMG!

**Normal ****POV**

Makarov approached the stage with Mira walking close behind him, everyone gathered around, waiting for the announcement they had been waiting for one whole month. "Alright, everyone, as you know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up, and even though they were discovered to be used for Eclipse, they've decided to throw an apology one to make up for the use from the last 7 years. So, our teams will be Team A: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza, and Levy. Meanwhile, Team B will be Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Gray, and one of our newer members, Lilianna!" Master said, as everyone cheered for their teams, Levy looked surprised to be on a team, but Gajeel picked Levy up onto his shoulder, grinning like an idiot. Levy blushed like crazy as she hopped down from Gajeel quickly, and Lucy and Wendy teased her when she got down.

"Alright, you've got a week to train respectively, then you meet up at Crocus to fight, I heard we'll have a lot of people after our title." Mira said, hopping down from the stage, returning to her bar-tending duties. Everyone settled down as the different teams left for their own training, leaving in different groups to different locations.

_1 week later..._

"Alright, everyone, we meet back up here at midnight, again, ok, 12 o'clock exactly, or else!" Erza warned as they were outside the same inn as last time, Erza walked off in the direction of the cake shop, Levy dragged Gajeel in the direction of the bookstore, and library, Lucy followed Natsu as he walked off, afraid of what he would destroy next. Wendy walked off with Carla in the direction of the sight-seeing tour, Cana ran off to the bar, while Gray walked all over with Juvia following him, and Lilianna just walked away in no specific direction. Levy walked home with Gajeel about 4 hours with books in hand about the different kinds of magic, Crocus itself, and Grand Magic Games over the years, while Gajeel was eating some iron Levy made for him in payment, Levy hurried inside and began to read. Erza walked back with a cake in hand just after Levy, Lucy was dragging an unconscious Natsu into the inn, muttering angrily under her breathe, 'Stupid Natsu, nearly destroyed the fountain...' As it was getting closer to midnight, everyone came rushing home, in fear of Erza's wrath, and her payment if anyone wasn't there, that was something no one wanted...

_Bong, bong, bong! _The clock rung as Fairy Tail awaited the challenge, and then, a hole grew under each wizard, leaving them to fall underground, the girls screamed as they fell, except for Erza, while the boys stayed silent and just sweated like crazy in fear. They hit the ground softly and looked around them, suddenly, the pumpkin announcer appeared on a screen as the place lit up. "Welcome, Wizards! You are currently in Hell's Palace, the goal is to escape this place in ease, and the first 8 teams to reach above ground will participate this GMG! Good luck! We'll keep you updated with who is above ground, thanks!" the screen disappeared, leaving them in the caves, with both of the Fairy Tail teams separated, it would be hard to navigate.

**FT A's Normal POV**

"What do we do, we barely got out last time and that was with the help of a government official, what do we have now?" Lucy whined, worried if they would even make it out of here, Levy smiled in response to this, she closed her eyes, and wrote the word 'Image' out in front of her, suddenly, a map of Hell's Palace appeared in front of her, everyone else jumped back.

"Levy, how did you do that?!" Natsu asked, looking at the map, all Levy could do was grin at that.

"Well, you guys have something better than a government official, me. I looked at books of Crocus, the GMG's so far, and different magic types, I memorized every bit of Crocus, even Hell's Palace." Levy stated, reading the map and surveying their location, she touched her finger to the image as a blinking light appeared, "See this light, that's where we are," she pointed to a nearby door, "Here's the exit, so we just need to go that way, and hope we don't run into anyone." Levy closed the map for right then, and ran in a direction, the others quickly followed her, they were running with ease, and suddenly, the pumpkin's voice came from above.

"Wow! Fairy Tail is the lead, but there appears to be 2 guilds right behind them, one is Blue Pegasus, but I can't tell what the other one is." the voice echoed through the cavern, everyone assumed Blue Pegasus would use Hibiki's Archive magic, but who is the other guild, and how are they nearing the exit? Everyone in the fairy tail team A thought this as they ran, finally they had reached the exit they opened the doors, and found themselves walking into the arena with everyone cheering behind them. They waved their hands in the air, and took their positions at the other side of the arena, the next one to come through the door was not Blue Pegasus, but a mysterious guild. The one in front had short blonde hair and a pink mask covering her mouth, while there was a wrap covering her head, she wore a pink dress as short as Levy's only puffier and pink and dark pink on the skirt, she wore a dark pink over coat with light pink gloves and boots. Everyone else behind her was wearing cloaks to hide their identities, the leader pulled someone beside her, and she raised their hand to show their guild mark, it was a star with a halo over it, they proceeded to the other side, and stood next to Fairy Tail Team A. Everyone was silent in the arena, wondering two things; _Who are these people, and why do they have to hid their appearance?_

**A/N: Ah, I love a good mystery, but how was it? I wanted to include a GMG, because it seems interesting, I hope you guys like it, and I would really like some Oc's, please! Well, I hope you guys review, and leave an Oc, Thanks! ~Emmy**


	17. Chapter 17: The Tournament

**A/n: Ok, yes, itsbasicallyjamie, I'll try to be better, thanks for your comment, if you guys find anything you don't like, please tell me and I'll try to change it so I don't do it, and I'll continue with the story, but like I said, it's getting busier now, so there'll be big breaks in between chapters, I'll try to do my best to update when I can. So, here's the story!**

The arena was silent, all of them were wondering who this mysterious guild was, then Blue Pegasus burst into the Arena with Ichiya saying, "The perfume of third is better than nothing!" While the Trimen were trying to look as cool as they could, standing next to them was Nichiya, who just nodded his head towards Ichiya, the arena burst into cheers, trying to get their minds back towards the teams.

"Well, it looks like the other teams are still trying to get out, but they are all about the same distance from the exit, they're just lost." the pumpkin announcer said, shaking his head at the remaining guilds. "Wait! Mermaid Heel is pulling ahead, with Sabertooth and Fairy Tail B following close behind them!" The guilds just mentioned by the the pumpkin came in that exact order, everyone was cheering, "And here comes Lamia Scale, but, where's the eighth guild?" he said, Lamia Scale came panting through the gate, they looked as if they had just destroyed an entire city, and then they walked over to take their place, "Oh, and here comes one of our newest guilds, who have done a lot to get noticed, Demon-" Everyone from the mysterious guild flinched, "OWL! They're in eighth place!" The team relaxed as they saw the other guild come through the gates, they looked just as tired as Lamia Scale. "So, let's take a look at Hell's Palace!" the pumpkin said as Lamia Scale and Demon Owl froze in fear. Hell's Palace, if you were to call it a wreck at this moment, that would be an understatement, there were holes in the walls, rubble everywhere, knocked out guilds, guilds that collapsed from exhaustion, and chaos everywhere. The arena went silent, as it was wreckage worthy of Fairy Tail, and that was not good, Fairy Tail just laughed, as they knew they were not the ones who caused this damage.

"Well, forget that, now, welcome your Grand Magic Games contestants!" The pumpkin yelled as Every guild raised their hands, the whole kingdom of Fiore exploded into cheers as the guilds bowed, and went up to their separate balconies to await the next challenge, everyone quieted down enough for the pumpkin to speak again. "Alright, so, first we'll give out the points now, so Fairy Tail team A was first, so they get 10 points!" Cheers came from the crowd as Fairy Tail A appeared in big letters in the middle of the arena, with the number 10 right next to it, " In second, we have," the pumpkin floated down to the balcony with the mysterious guild on it, the girl whispered to the pumpkin, he nodded his head as he floated back up. "In second, we have Angel Stars with 8 points!" he said, as the name appeared with the point value next to it, 'Angel Stars, that's an interesting name,' Levy thought, staring at the balcony, especially the girl who wasn't wearing a hood, the girl, as if noticing she was staring at her, looked at her. She had sparkling blue eyes, Levy recognized them, somewhere, from a very deep memory, deep inside of her, Levy grabbed her head, trying to remember, Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder, as if asking what was wrong, Levy shook her head, turning her attention back to the pumpkin. "In sixth," 'Wow, I missed 4 whole guilds,' Levy thought, as she listened, "We have Fairy Tail B, with 2 points!" Everyone burst into cheers, seeing Fairy Tail's name, they knew not to underestimate the lower ranks ever since last time, Fairy Tail proved everyone wrong. "And, in 7 and eighth, we have Lamia Scale and Demon Owl! Lamia Scale receives one point, while Demon Owl earns none! Sorry, Demon Owl!" The names appeared on the the bottom, everyone burst into cheers since this signified the start of the Games.

"Hello, Fiore! I'm Chapati Lola and Yajima is with me, too! We're back to judge this GMG, so, we hope you enjoy, say hello, Yajima!" Chapati's voice echoed through the arena, which came from the commentator's box.

"Hi." Yajima said simply, not really wanting to say much.

"All right, our guest judge is the chef from the Super Express Restaurant in Hosenka!" Chapati introduced, waiting for a response, "Ok, all he's doing is nodding, are we sure this is the best guest judge?" he sighed, "Alright, so our first event is a tournament, no, a battle tournament, oh never mind, you'll see, Teams, choose two people to come out and represent you!" he said, as the teams huddled quickly for decisions, after a minute of discussions, Fairy Tail A sent out Gajeel and Levy, Angel Stars sent out the girl and someone in a dark green hooded jacket, Blue Pegasus sent Ren and Eve, Mermaid Heel had selected Kagura and Risley. Rufus and Yukino represented Sabertooth. Wendy and Gray were chosen for Fairy Tail B, Lamia Scale chose Chelia and Lyon to fight for them, while Demon Owl sent out two swordsmen.

"All right, so here are the rules; We have a tournament set out, each of you will battle against each other, until we're left with two teams, they will fight it out for first place, and then, the judges will decide the rest of the places, are you ready to start?" the pumpkin explained, grabbing out a chart at the same time, everyone nodded their heads, "Ok, so first, we have Fairy Tail A's Gajeel and Levy versus Blue Pegasus' Eve and Ren!" he said as everyone rushed off of the field, leaving Gajeel, Levy, Eve, and Ren to fight, with the crowd cheering.

The battle ended quickly, Eve and Ren immediately began to flirt with Levy, which made her blush, and run behind Gajeel, which their flirting infuriated him, so he went overkill on them, hitting both of them with a huge Iron Dragon's roar, which knocked both of them out, everyone was silent, amazed at how fast it was, and scared of Gajeel's power, then they began to cheer when the next fight was announced. "Next we have Fairy Tail B's Wendy and Gray versus Lamia Scale's Lyon and Chelia!" the voice echoed, as both fighting parties stepped onto the field.

"We won't lose!" Wendy and Gray said at the same time, getting ready to attack.

"Neither will we!" Lyon and Chelia replied, doing the same thing as them. It was an interesting battle, Wendy and Chelia fought each other as hard as they could, they both collapsed out of exhaustion, while Gray and Lyon kept trying to outdo each other's ice powers, which ended in both of them freezing each other, and not being able to break free. It was ultimately declared a tie, which eliminated both of them from going farther, which both teams regretted.

"Well, good try, both of you, now, we have, er, What do you guys call yourselves?" The pumpkin asked of the two teams, the girl whispered to the pumpkin, and then backed away, "We have G and L of Angel Stars versus the swordsmen of Demon Owl!" he said, floating up away from the arena. The participants quickly began to fight, one was taken out by the hooded person, he was pinned against the wall and was hit by sleep magic, the other was losing a sword fight against the girl, she was attacking with her double swords as he tried to block with his one. The girl disarmed him, and then kicked him away, with him hitting the wall, he fell to the ground, there was a large hole in the wall he had been kicked into. "And Angel Stars win!" The winning pair bowed in front of the audience, and quickly went back to their balcony.

"And now we have Mermaid Heel versus Sabertooth!" The Pumpkin announced as the two sides began to fight, Rufus was taken down first by Kagura, since she used her gravity magic to stop him from moving or saying anything, then using her sword to knock him out. Meanwhile, Risley and Yukino were at the same level, until Kagura said something to her, then Yukino fell down, Sabertooth just remembered that Kagura owns Yukino, so they face-palmed themselves, "Mermaid Heel wins, sorry, Sabertooth!" The members exit, leaving the field empty. "So, Fairy Tail A moves on without a problem, since the group they were supposed to face got caught in a tie."

"That leaves Mermaid Heel versus Angel Stars!" the crowd screamed as the combatants stepped out onto the field, Mermaid Heel was serious, however, the girl in Angel Stars was waving wildly to the crowd, encouraging more cheers. Mermaid Heel got ready to attack, just as the girl disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagura.

"Now, now, it's not very nice to try and attack an angel when her guard is supposedly down." G said as she slashed her sword to cut Kagura, Kagura then quickly grabbed her sword to block the other slash, Kagura grinned.

"Tigers, then Angels, We Mermaids get the chance to swallow many." she said as she did a sword fight with G, meanwhile L was trying to fight against Risley, dodging all of her gravity attacks, when finally he was able to knock her out from behind, he ran over to help G, pulling a sword out of his jacket. They both crossed swords with Kagura, hitting her occasionally, when finally L jumped Kagura and knocked her out on the way down with the butt of her sword, G winced when this happened, as Kagura fell to the ground.

"All right, it looks like Angel Stars is very gifted, the fact that G hasn't used her magic just proves it, well, now here's the final fight, Fairy Tail A versus Angel Stars!" the pumpkin yelled as he dropped into an empty balcony to watch the fight closely. Levy and Gajeel walked out onto the field to find G and L waiting for them, already in fighting stances, Gajeel just grinned as he and Levy also got ready to fight, then he started the fight.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" he shouted as his fist raced out towards G, G just ran towards it, just as it was about to hit her, she jumped up, and landed on top of his arm, running across it with her swords drawn, Gajeel quickly swung around, trying to shake her off, but she just kept running. Gajeel stopped and retracted his arm, leaving her running on the ground, as she got closer, he kicked towards her, but she dodged it by jumping backwards, she landed by L who had just dodged Levy's 'Solid Script: Fire', then Gajeel got an idea, he launched an iron club towards L who wasn't paying attention to Gajeel. G noticed this and quickly jumped in front of him, and raised her arm up to the height of Gajeel's club.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" she cried, her arm moving as an iron club towards Gajeel's, hitting it and stopping it, blocking his from hitting L, everyone except for Gajeel gasped in that moment, L looked behind him for a moment, and then snapped his head back to Levy, Gajeel looked shocked. 'I thought I was the only Iron Dragon-slayer.' Gajeel thought in that moment, then he looked into G's eyes, they sparkled blue with a determination in her eyes, Gajeel quickly caught himself. He and G kept throwing the same moves, each blocking the other from hitting as L fought against Levy, until finally, Levy landed a hit on L, he gave a small gasp as it hit him, G looked behind her, searching for L, in that moment, Gajeel sent an iron club towards G. G looked back just in time to start to dodge, but too late to fully avoid it, instead, it ripped of her mask, showing who she really was, everyone was shocked to see her, Gajeel paled, she just gave a toothy grin that showed her long canines, "Well, the cat's out of the bag."

**A/N: And that's the end for this chapter! I hope I was better, this was an experiment type of writing, if you don't like it, please tell me in your reviews, and I'll switch back, also, if you do like it, please tell me if you did, so I can keep writing that way. I hope you guys like how this is going, if you want to guess who it is, please guess in your reviews, I'd like to see if you guys can guess it! If you think something was wrong or you want something to change, please tell me, and I'll do my best to make it better. Please review and tell me what you guys think, thanks! ~ _Emmy_**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle!

"Hello, Brother, I expect this is a surprise." Galeia said, smiling at her brother, everyone else was in shock, which gave her time to find L and help him up, "Well, Angel Stars, no use keeping it secret, flip your hoods!" everyone with hoods flipped them up to reveal the old members of Demon Horn, with Luke standing next to her, she just smiled as everyone watched. Galeia nodded her head to Luke as both of them rushed towards their opponents, Galeia quickly kicked Gajeel away by ten feet, while Luke knocked Levy out, but before Levy went under, she dropped iron on Luke's head, which made him groan as he fell unconscious. "LUKE!"

"LEVY!" Gajeel cried at the same time as Galeia, then they both turned back to each other, Galeia put on a serious face.

"Brother and Sister, pitted against each other, so soon in the game, how cruel Fate must be." Galeia said, as she and Gajeel charged each other, the crowd gasped as they launched into a hand to hand combat, with iron limbs, Galeia had a grey highlight in her hair, they battled for a while. Then, Gajeel roared, which Galeia dodged, but instead it hit the unconscious body of Luke into the wall even more, "Luke!" she cried as she saw him being hit, then she turned cold as she turned towards Gajeel, her highlight was red, "I'm sorry, Luke, you told me not to, but even my own brother needs a beating." she whispered to herself as she charged Gajeel, he quickly noticed her fists with fire surrounding them, "Fire!" she cried punching him with her fists, her highlight turned light blue, "Ice!" she kicked him into the air, the crowd gasped as her highlight changed colors, as well as her powers, now it was blue, "Water!" a blast of water hit Gajeel away from her, it turned white, "Light!" a ray of light hit Gajeel's left arm, burning it, now it was black, "Shadow!" she turned into a shadow and appeared below him in the middle of the stage, the highlight turned green and yellow at the same time, "Lightning, Sky!" a bolt of lightning came from her fist as she launched towards him, while the other fist pushed a blast of wind, Gajeel was shocked by the lightning and was pushed higher by the wind, he dived down towards Galeia, his iron fist ready, but Galeia wouldn't allow that, her highlight turned gray, "IRON!" she screamed it as a roar of iron hit him full on, although it didn't affect him much, it pushed him upwards, now her highlight turned rainbow, she began to gather her power, it was focused in a bubble around her. _For you, Luke. S_he thought as she released her attack on Gajeel, "Rainbow Dragon-slayer's Secret Art: Rainbow Dragon Inferno!" she screamed this as the bubble burst releasing all of it's energy towards Gajeel.

Gajeel received it terribly, he felt he was about to die, when he was healed, just enough so that he would only faint and not die, he took one last look at his little sister, he just smiled at how powerful she was, and thought, _She really is herself, now._ He began to fall harder after he was knocked out, and Galeia quickly used her sky magic to fly up to Gajeel and land on ground safely with him, the ground began to cheer at the incredible battle that just took place in front of them. Galeia just smiled as she grabbed Levy and Luke, and carried all of them to the infirmary, where she treated them with her Sky magic, and then waited for them, but she fell asleep, due to the amount of power she used throughout that whole thing. Luke woke up first, because he only was knocked out by a piece of iron, not magic, or battle, or something like that, he was sitting up, thinking to himself, _Man, I am lame, I was knocked out by an iron word,_ then he looked around and saw Galeia, sitting in a chair so that she could watch Luke, Gajeel, and Levy. He smiled, he knew she was asleep, but not hurt,_ so she won_, **but you left her alone,** another voice in his head said, he felt guilty of that, he didn't mean to, then he sensed people coming towards them, t_hey weren't Fairy Tail or Angel Stars members, so that left one thing, REPORTERS_, he thought in a groan. He jumped over to Galeia, grabbed her, and jumped out the window into the trees, he looked behind him to see they were rushing into the room, he jumped from tree to tree, until he saw what everyone was so excited about, a replay of the battle was on in the Lacrima store windows. He saw himself get knocked out, then Galeia looking for him, and then the fight between her and Gajeel afterwards, then he heard her whisper, _no, she wouldn't do that, not just with that,_ but he watched as she activated her dragon-slayer power's, she beat Gajeel up, and then she released her secret art, Luke was both sad, and amazed. Sad because he couldn't help her enough so she wouldn't have to do that, and amazed because that was even more powerful than the roar he had received, and she did it for him, _no, wait, she didn't do it for you, she did it to win,_ he scolded himself at the thought that any thing could be for him. **But what if it was? What would you do then? **that voice appeared again, it always seemed to disagree with him, he just kept walking, until he remembered that Galeia was on his back, since he was piggy backing her, he felt terribly embarrassed as he turned around to wake her up.

"Sorry." Luke heard from behind him as something hit him hard on the head, he fell to the ground, but he didn't feel Galeia on top of him, he turned to see people carrying her off, he reached after her, his eyes blurred everything together.

"Galy..." he whispered, as he slipped into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

*Time Skip*

"Galeia!" he yelled as he woke up and sat up, only to clench his head out of pain, he seemed to have a headache now, he looked around to find himself back in the infirmary, he saw Gajeel sitting on the bed next to him, just watching.

"Hi. Now, where is my sister? I need to talk with her." Gajeel asked, he noticed something was wrong, because when he woke up, the scent of reporters filled the room, and Luke was lying next to him, but Galeia was not sitting there, waiting, he knew she wouldn't just leave without talking to someone. Luke didn't answer, instead, Levy seemed to be cringing in her sleep, Gajeel rushed over immediately, "Shrimp! Wake up!" he was shaking her, she was screaming now, she wouldn't stop, Luke walked over to Levy, and stopped right in front of her.

"Sleep Magic: Breaking Dawn." Luke said, as Levy stopped screaming, instead, she woke up, peacefully and looked around, she saw Gajeel, and began to break into tears, Gajeel was hurt, Did I cause her nightmares? he thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, she's been kidnapped." she whispered to Gajeel, still sobbing, Gajeel's eyes widened in fear, then grew smaller in anger, he glared at Luke, who just got an unpleasant feeling that he should run. he tried, but Gajeel grabbed the back of his shirt, and turned him around.

"Did you know?" he asked in anger, Luke was very scared, but he had faced this kind of anger before, and he stood still, waiting for the nightmare to begin.

"Yes, they took her right from me." he whispered, as Gajeel just glared at him, then patted Levy's head, and stood up as Levy let go, he walked towards the door, he waved his hand in goodbye, but Levy stopped him.

"Gajeel, we can't do anything, we'll just tell the masters and let them handle it." Levy whispered, she knew what he would do, search for Galeia, non-stop, until he either found her, or collapsed, after all, it's what he did for herself, she didn't want him to go, even though she wanted to, too. Gajeel just growled, but he didn't move, everyone just was silent, after that, with no one to fill it.

A/N: Alright, so, what do you guys think? Should I go back to my old style or stick with this one? And also, if you want the games to go on or not, please vote on my poll, and I'll just go on, based on what you guys want, oh, and please review with any problems, requests or anything like that, because I need your opinions to make this story better for you to read, ok? Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

A/N: Ok, you all suck at checking my poll, so I waited for you guys and you don't answer, so I come up with my own idea. All right, I'm taking the poll down, so it's too late to vote, should of thought of that earlier, Readers. So, I begin this chapter with a flashback, since I've been waiting for a month and no one remembers what happened last time. Congratulations! here we go, almost 20!

*Last time on Galeia* (Lol. sounds like a cheesy TV show thing...)

"And, Angel Stars wins the tournament!" Galeia just smiled as she grabbed Levy and Luke, and carried all of them to the infirmary, where she treated them with her Sky magic, and then waited for them, but she fell asleep, due to the amount of power she used throughout that whole thing.

"Sorry..." Luke heard from behind him as something hit him hard on the head, he fell to the ground, but he didn't feel Galeia on top of him, he turned to see people carrying her off, he reached after her, his eyes blurred everything together.

"Galy..." he whispered, as he slipped into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

*Time Skip*

"Galeia!" he yelled as he woke up and sat up, only to clench his head out of pain, he seemed to have a headache now,

Gajeel walked towards the door, he waved his hand in goodbye, but Levy stopped him.

"Gajeel, we can't do anything, we'll just tell the masters and let them handle it." Levy whispered, she knew what he would do, search for Galeia, non-stop, until he either found her, or collapsed, after all, it's what he did for herself, she didn't want him to go, even though she wanted to, too. Gajeel just growled, but he didn't move, everyone just was silent, after that, with no one to fill it.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since the GMG was cancelled for the second time in a row and Galeia was kidnapped, something seemed to change for Angel Stars and Fairy Tail. First of all, Angel Stars was disbanded and rejoined Fairy Tail, second, Fairy Tail seemed to be just a bit gloomier than it usually was, Gajeel never seemed to fight, or leave his corner, for that matter. Levy always tried to coax him out, but he'd just stay there, not moving, Levy would just sit next to him, and talk to him, trying to get him to come out, but it never worked. Everyone else was just sitting, Natsu and Gray looked like they were about to fight when the doors burst open, letting in the rain that was outside. In the door was a girl with rainbow hair, she had rainbow eyes as well, she looked injured, she was limping for a few steps.

"Help me..." the girl whispered as she collapsed onto the floor, everyone was shocked at this sudden entrance, then, for the first time in forever (bad Frozen joke. XD), Gajeel jumped out of his corner, and grabbed the girl, taking her to the infirmary. Everyone just watched as he jumped out, the first one to react was Levy, who jumped out of her seat after him, everyone else followed suit, rushing over to the infirmary to see what was happening. Levy got there, and saw Gajeel setting her down on a table, then grabbed some small iron pieces and helped her to swallow them, Levy's eyes widened.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?!" Levy shouted, trying to separate him from the girl, but he stayed where he was, he looked over at Levy, and just smiled his cocky grin.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, she needs it, so she can wake up." he informed her, looking at the girl, she appeared to be looking better already, Levy stared long and hard at the girl, she knew she had seen her before, she leaned over the girl, trying to get a good look at her face.

Just then, her eyes opened, when she noticed Levy right above her, her eyes widened as she screamed and crawled backwards, then she stared at Levy for a good long while. Then her eyes showed recognition, she smiled as she quickly launched forwards and tackle-hugged Levy, who fell backwards as she was tackled. "Levy! I thought I would never see you again! Wait, if you're here..." she muttered, looking around, then her eyes found Gajeel, she grinned even bigger than before, "GAJEEL!" She tackled him as well, but he just stumbled back a couple of steps, Levy was still confused on who the girl was, and how she knew both her and Gajeel. Gajeel smiled down at the girl, and the girl grinned a toothy grin at him, then looked back at Levy, Levy looked at the toothy grin, and saw Gajeel somewhere in it, Levy gasped.

"Galeia?" Levy asked in a surprised voice, Galeia nodded as she looked around, she saw herself in a mirror, and walked closer to it, and began to look at how she looked now, just frowning at the new rainbow colors that was everywhere. Suddenly, the window burst open, and a dash of rainbow quickly flew into the room, colliding with Galeia, Levy shut the window as quick as she could to keep the rain outside. Levy looked over at Galeia and saw a crying exceed in her lap, Galeia just smiled down at it, and petted it's head, the exceed attempted to talk, but all that came out were sobs of joy.

"Don't worry, Nessa, I'm back, I'm sorry for worrying you, I just had to go somewhere, and I couldn't take you with me." Galeia said, standing up, and setting the exceed down on the table, it was still crying, it stopped for a while, looking at Galeia.

"But, but, the, the others told me that you were kidnapped, that's what they said, at least." The exceed stuttered, still attempting not to cry in front of Galeia, Galeia flinched at the word, 'kidnapped' and just smiled after that, looking at the exceed with mock disappointment.

"Oh, so, you don't think I can escape a couple of kidnappers? I thought you'd have more faith in me, Nessa." she replied in a sarcastic tone with a wide smile on her face, the exceed saw her face and began to laugh as she flew up and sat on Galeia's shoulders. Galeia began to walk towards the door, "Come on, Nessa, let's go see how the others have been doing." Galeia opened the door to find herself in front of a crowd of Fairy Tail members, she waved nervously to them and pushed her way through the crowd, as soon as she exited, she found the members of Demon horn, just sitting alone in the corner. She walked over, and sat next to Luke, who didn't notice her until she spoke, "So, may I ask your names?" she grinned as everyone looked up to look at her, on some faces flashed recognition, on others, confusion, but from the one right next to her, flashed regret and sadness, she felt confused, then keeping her smile, she purposely slapped his back hard enough to hurt, "Well, if this is how you're going to react when I come back, maybe I should just stay!"

Galeia stood up, only to be tackled out of the corner, "GALEIA!" everyone shouted, tackling her out of the corner, she just fell, and stared at them, then began to laugh as she got up, only to be tripped by Luke, who was now smiling.

"That's for my back." he said, grinning like an idiot, then they walked towards the infirmary, then, Galeia was tackled again by the whole guild, she fell to the ground, unable to breathe from all of the people on top of her.

"Um, hi, Guys, can you get off?" Galeia whispered from the lack of air, then everyone got off of her, and gathered around her, hugging her, welcoming her back, asking her what happened, and other things they felt needed to be said. She just smiled and answered most of their questions, but not of what happened, or where she had been, or ones of that sort, she was really happy to be back in Fairy Tail again. It began to rain heavily outside, so much that the guild began to flood, everyone was panicking, except for some who thought water was nothing to be scared of, they just stayed on the floor. The others, quickly got to higher ground, and began to think of how to get the water out, it was complete chaos, which made Galeia smile. Though, as the water began to rise, even the ones not scared of water were worried, and tried to get the water out, eventually the water broke the windows, and forced the doors open, this was the point when people began to fear for their lives, all of them.

"**Everyone, get to the roof!" **Makarov shouted from within the chaos, everyone began to make their way to the roof, whether up the stairs or from outside, everyone was rushing to get up to the roof. They all gathered up on the roof to check and see who was there, and if all of them were there, they all gathered around the master who had a role sheet in his hands. "Alright, we'll go by names or something. Macao?" Macao raised his hand and fired some magic, Makarov took this as a yes. "Erza?" A knife landed next to him, he smiled and nodded, "Mira?" he saw the hand with the flowery bracelet waving her hand, "Laxus?" a thunderbolt hit next to him. "Cana?" a card hit him in the head, it smelled like booze, Cana was there. "Elfman?" he didn't need to ask if he was there, he stood out like a sore thumb, among toes. "Freed?" Freed was standing next to Laxus, Laxus sent another bolt of lightning, he nodded. "Gray?" an icicle landed at his feet, he looked at it, and just shook his head. "Juvia, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Alzack, Bisca, Lisanna, Lucy, MAx, Romeo, Wakaba, Vjeeter, Warren, Reedus, Wendy, Laki, Bickslow, Evergreen, Jet, and Droy?" he jumped out of the way as water. fire, words, iron, bullets, feathers, sand, purple fire, smoke, a dance shoe, a cannon ball, a strong gust of wind, a wood sculpture, a beam of some sort, a doll, and some plants hit where Makarov was, everyone was laughing at how funny that was. The water, was pretty tall, it was almost to the roof in some areas, and seemed to have flooded the guild hall, Goodbye to all of our furniture, Makarov thought, looking at the tables floating in the water, then, next to them were some floating exceeds, one of which, he did not recognize, Gajeel was looking around.

"Hey, where's Galeia?" Gajeel asked, looking around, but not finding her in the crowd, everyone began to look around to find her, then Gajeel looked in the water, "She can't still be down there, can she? Anyone would have swam to the top already."

"Does Galeia know how to swim?" Levy asked, standing next to Gajeel, suddenly, he facepalmed, as well as their newest members.

"She never had the chance to learn..." Gajeel muttered, taking a deep breath, ready to jump in, Levy quickly stopped him.

"I'll take care of it, you get the exceeds, okay?" Levy said, already diving into the water, Gajeel just muttered some cuss words and dove for the exceeds, grabbing them and taking them back to the roof, LEvy was just swimming into the hall, she couldn't see Galeia anywhere. Then, she spotted her floating mid water outside, Levy quickly swam to her, and swam her up to the surface, they finally were above water, Levy took a deep breath, she looked over at Galeia, she wasn't breathing. Levy's eyes widened as she quickly swam over to the roof, and took her to Juvia as quick as she could, Juvia seemed to understand what was needed, she touched where Galeia's lungs were, and Galeia began to cough up water, Levy and Juvia smiled in relief. "Galeia, what were you doing down there? I mean, you should have gotten out before the water began to rise that high."

"But, everyone forgot about the exceeds, I needed to save them, otherwise... And then, by the time I got them to float, I ran out of air..." Galeia said in between coughs, then, she was tackled by her team members, "Oof!" all of them began to roll, Galeia quickly latched onto the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Luke, they all rolled off of the roof into the water. All of them surfaced, Galeia was hugging Luke really hard as she was afraid of sinking, then everyone else in their team began to laugh at them, which caused both Galeia and Luke to blush a crimson red which, after they stopped, quickly returned to normal, Galeia's smile was the widest of all of them.

_I've never been able to forget that day, and one of the last times I saw Galeia smile for a long time._

AN: Ooh, now you guys are confused on how I'm writing, to be honest, so am I. So, I really like this story, but I feel it's going to need an ending soon, but if you guys want, I can; A. Start another story with a Rainbow Dragonslayer in it, only completely different past and characters, B. Write a different Fairy Tail fanfic, or C. You guys give me some options of how to continue this story, or give some back story on this. Your choice, please, TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT, THIS TIME! Well, sorry you had to wait for so long, but I do have school, so please tell me soon so I know what i'm doing, thanks!


End file.
